A un mundo de distancia
by sekhoya990
Summary: Un misterioso y... muy asqueroso unicornio aparece en Ponyville por accidente, causando problemas y confusión en todos lados, dejando a todos preguntándose quién es realmente y de dónde viene
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! :D Aquí trayendo una nueva historia, esta vez, un cross over entre una de las mejores series de mi infancia y quizá de la de muchos otros, y una serie que seguramente mas de uno conoce muy bien. Espero lo disfruten ya que se vienen mas capítulos y muy buenos en las próximas semanas y meses, pero antes que lo olvide...**

**DISCLAIMER: My Little Pony es propiedad de Lauren Faust y Hasbro, mientras que Beetlejuice es de Tim Burton y la Warner Brothers... ya aclarado eso, como dice BJ ¡A divertirnos! XD**

* * *

Siendo muy temprano por la mañana en Ponyville, en el interior de la biblioteca, un pequeño dragón de color violeta dormía tranquilamente en su cama, esperando no levantarse sino varias horas después. Estaba durmiendo de manera desordenada, con una pata y una brazo colgando de entre su cobija, todo mientras roncaba ligeramente. Era el ejemplo perfecto de la calma, de alguien sin una sola preocupación en el mundo… a menos claro que tengas por mejor amiga y única familia a cierta alicornio recién coronada princesa de Equestria quien se toma muy en serio su deber de mantener todo en orden en el reino, y también en casa. De pronto el pequeño dragoncito comenzó a levitar debido a la magia de la mencionada, quedando suspendido en el aire con todo y su cama, todo para que ella limpiara debajo de ésta, para luego regresarlo a su lugar, aunque dejándolo en otra posición. (1)

Spike (algo mareado y al revés): ¿Uh? Twilight ¿Quién puso la habitación de cabeza?

La alicornio de color violeta caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación levitando un plumero, limpiando todo a su paso mientras tarareaba una melodía y sonreía tranquilamente. Su asistente se puso de pie, acomodándose un poco mientras se restregaba los ojos, sin entender muy bien por qué a su amiga se le ocurrió ponerse a limpiar la casa tan temprano en la mañana… eso, hasta que vio el calendario en la pared. Al ver que era el primer día de primavera pudo entender lo que la princesa estaba tramando… la muy temida limpieza de primavera, la cual seguramente mantendría a ambos trabajando como locos todo el día.

Spike realmente no tenía muchos ánimos de pasarse el día entero limpiando, así que mientras Twilight no lo veía éste intentó salir por la puerta disimuladamente y bajar por las escaleras, todo mientras vigilaba que ella no se volteara, pero al no ver por dónde iba fue que acabó tropezando con el espejo que estaba de pie no lejos de la cama de la princesa, dándole a entender a ésta que su asistente ya estaba despierto y en pie.

Twilight: Spike, buenos días. Me alegra que ya estés levantado. Hay mucho que hacer hoy si queremos tener la casa limpia antes del atardecer ¿Por qué no me ayudas con la habitación y luego con los libros de la biblioteca?

Spike: -se levanta rápido- Suena bien… pero, uh… ya tenía planeado… tú sabes…

Twilight (mirándolo de reojo): Ni creas Spike, no te escaparás de nuevo este año. Toma el sacudidor que está por allá y ayúdame, luego de desayunar ordenaremos el librero de abajo ¿de acuerdo?

Spike: -suspira- De acuerdo

El pobre dragón pasó la siguiente hora ayudando a su amiga a dejar la habitación de ambos reluciente, y para cuando ya eran un poco más de las diez ya el pequeño Spike comenzaba a sentir hambre, por fortuna ya estaba todo limpio y eso significaba que podían darse un descanso y comer antes de continuar trabajando el resto del día. Tras comer seguía lo más fastidioso en opinión del dragón, y era ordenar las muchas repisas llenas de libros que Twilight tenía en la casa. Como era costumbre, quitó cada libro del lugar en el que estaba y los dejó en el piso. Normalmente solo los cambiaría de lugar, pero habían muchos llenos de polvo, tierra y hasta telarañas, así que había que desempolvar y lustrar todo antes de re organizar todos los libros. Twilight aprovechaba el que hacía poco había dominado sus alas para poder hacer todo mucho más rápido, mientras que Spike hacía su parte del trabajo desde el piso.

Spike (limpiando una enciclopedia): -bosteza- Que sueño, ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto cada año? De todos modos todo volverá a ensuciarse pronto

Twilight (en el aire): Estos libros me los dio la princesa Celestia y otros han sido regalos de nuestros conocidos y amigos aquí en Ponyville, no estaría bien tenerlos en malas condiciones, además, desde que me coronaron casi no he tenido tiempo de ocuparme de la casa, así que este año la limpieza primaveral debe ser especialmente ardua

Spike: De acuerdo, pero si terminamos temprano quisiera algo de tiempo libre, el día allá afuera está estupendo

Twilight: -se ríe un poco- Hecho

Pasaron otro par de horas y aún quedaba mucho que hacer. Todo estaba quedando limpio, pero ahora era Spike el que necesitaba un baño, estaba todo cubierto de tierra y motas de polvo por todos lados, pero le bastó con sacudirse un poco y quedó bien otra vez. Twilight, si bien era la más interesada en limpiar y ordenar todo, no tardó en distraerse con una vieja novela que hacía mucho tiempo no leía, y en cosa de unos minutos ahora estaba cómodamente sentada en el suelo con el libro levitando frente a ella. El pequeño dragón no se sorprendió, de hecho ya le parecía extraño que la pony violeta no se hubiera interesado por uno de sus viejos clásicos como siempre lo hacía. Continuó con su trabajo como lo venía haciendo desde hacía un rato, pero el próximo libro que quedaba por limpiar estaba muy alto en la repisa, cosa que le pareció extraña ya que se suponía que la princesa los había sacado todos de su lugar.

Spike: -la mira- Oye Twilight, ¿me ayudas con ese libro que está allí? Necesito tomarlo y no lo alcanzo

Pero ella no le respondió, típico, estaba tan inmersa en la historia que parecía completamente ajena a todo lo demás. Spike simplemente suspiró y decidió ir por el libro él mismo. Dejando el sacudidor a un lado, se trepó en el librero y comenzó a trepar hasta llegar a él. Se estiró lo más que pudo hasta que finalmente pudo tomarlo, pero apenas lo tuvo en su garrita, acabó por tropezarse y aterrizar en una montaña de libros justo debajo de él, quedando un poco atontado y con el libro metido en la boca. Se lo sacó y, mirándolo detenidamente, se pudo dar cuenta de que no creía haberlo visto antes. Era un libro negro con un poco de plateado y algo pequeño, el cual al abrirlo en una página cualquiera pudo leer algo escrito en un idioma que no conocía, quizá lo tenía al revés, pero no, definitivamente era un idioma extraño, asi que lo único que pudo sacar de eso era que quizá se trataba de algo misterioso y tal vez mágico. Se emocionó mucho y quiso investigar por su cuenta, pero debía estar seguro de que Twilight no se percatara de que no estaba.

Spike: Twilight, voy a… subir a mi habitación un rato ¿no te importa cierto?

Twilight (sin mirarlo): Aja…

Spike: Genial, entonces no tardo -sube la escaleras rápido-

Antes de que la alicornio notara algo extraño, el pequeño dragón volvió a la habitación que compartía con ella y cerró la puerta, y sentándose de nuevo en su camita abrió el libro en la misma página y comenzó a leer de nuevo las líneas escritas en aquel idioma extraño. Parecía una especie de conjuro ya que no era largo. Eso le hizo sentir emoción y algo de escalofríos, pero pensó que sería mejor si cerraba las cortinas, para darle un toque aún más misterioso. Ya en la oscuridad y dándole la espalda al espejo de la habitación… comenzó a leer.

Spike: -se aclara la garganta- Veamos… _Sleduyet imet'… no ya khochu, chtoby zapustit'… priklyucheniya, sumasshedshiy… prizrak videli… Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice…_ (2)

Apenas Spike pronunció ese extraño nombre tres veces, no lejos de allí de pronto se oyeron fuertes truenos, y por lo oscuro de la habitación parecía que fuera una noche de tormenta en vez de una soleada mañana. Era imposible que de la nada hubiera comenzado una tormenta eléctrica, así que se levantó rápido y fue hacia la ventana, y al abrir las cortinas vio todo normal, nada había cambiado.

Spike: ¿Eso era todo? Que aburrido, quizá solo era un viejo conjuro para invocar truenos o algo así

El dragón estaba obviamente decepcionado, pero mientras él continuaba dándole la espalda al espejo, éste ya no mostraba ningún reflejo, sino que sin que él lo notara comenzó a salir de éste la pata delantera de algo que parecía ser un pony de piel grisácea, a la cual le siguieron tres más. Era obviamente un pony, un unicornio, para ser más precisos, el cual estaba con la cabeza gacha, mostrando sus puntiagudas orejas, junto con una rubia y desordenada melena, de la cual se dejaba ver un cuerno igual de gris que el resto de su cuerpo, de su cuello colgaba algo que al parecer era una corbata negra atada sin mucho cuidado. Al salir por completo del espejo dejó ver una cola corta e igual de rubia que su melena, y en su costado se podía ver que por cutie mark poseía dos pequeños escarabajos verdes. Apenas levantó de nuevo la cabeza, sonrió al ver de espaldas al dragoncito, mostrando sus verdes y feos dientes y una larga y verde lengua.

Spike: Mejor volveré con Twilight, no puede estar con ese libro para siempre

Spike iba a bajar las escaleras para ir con su amiga, pero no pudo dar ni un solo paso antes de oír el sonido de una estrepitosa y muy aguda risa que al parecer venía de atrás suyo. No tuvo que voltearse para notar que el conjuro de hecho tenía algo que ver con ella, pero apenas lo hizo, se sorprendió como nunca antes. Al final si había obtenido algo, pero no algo que hubiera querido.

Abajo, Twilight terminaba de leer la última página de su novela, y al cerrar su libro fue que dio cuenta que su asistente no estaba. Eso le pareció raro, ya que no creyó oírlo cuando se fue. Cuando se puso de pie para buscarlo no dijo ni la mitad de su nombre cuando pudo oír de pronto un muy fuerte y asustado grito que al parecer venía del segundo piso, el cual hizo que la alicornio de asustara como nunca y se apresurara a subir y ver qué pasaba, pero no fue necesario, la puerta de la habitación de ambos prácticamente fue tirada por el peso del cuerpo de Spike cuando se lanzó sobre ella para escapar, y apenas bajó se aferró al cuello de Twilight, temblando de miedo y hablando incoherencias.

Twilight: Spike ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ocurrió allí arriba?

Spike (agitado, aterrado y hablando rápido): ¡Twilight! ¡U-Un fantasma, digo un pony, digo el fantasma de un pony! ¡El espejo… el conjuro… lo leí y… y los truenos y entonces…!

Twilight: -lo pone en el suelo y lo mira- ¡Spike! Ya basta, no entiendo una palabra de lo que dices. Dime qué pasó allá arriba, pero primero tranquilízate

Spike (sudando): -respira hondo y se calma- Muy bien… ya estoy bien… ya me calmé…

Twilight: Perfecto, ahora ¿me dirás lo que pasó?

Spike: Si te lo digo no me creerás, es mejor que vengas -sube la escalera-

La princesa seguía sin entender nada, pero decidió no preguntar y simplemente siguió al dragón hacia la habitación de ambos. Al entrar, Twilight abrió de nuevo las cortinas, permitiendo que la luz pudiera ayudarla a ver qué era lo que había asustado a Spike, pero no podía ver nada de nada. El dragón no lo entendía, así que se acercó al espejo para ver si encontraba algún rastro del extraño pony que había visto, pero todo lo que podía ver era el reflejo de su cara. Lo que fuera que hubiera visto, ya no estaba.

Spike: N-No lo entiendo… yo lo vi con mis propios ojos. Era un unicornio gris de cabello rubio, salió del espejo por un conjuro de este libro que yo leí -toma el libro y se lo muestra-. Y esa risa… -siente otro escalofrío- no creo que algún día la olvide

Twilight: Spike, no sé lo que hayas visto, pero aquí no hay nadie, la ventana está cerrada y si un pony hubiera bajado y hubiera salido por la puerta principal lo hubiéramos notado

Spike (frustrado): ¡No estoy loco! Yo sé lo que vi, definitivamente un pony salió directo de ese espejo ¿por qué no quieres creerme?

Twilight: No… no es que no te crea, es solo que… vamos Spike, ¿un pony apareciendo de la nada por obra de un hechizo? Eso no suena muy realista que digamos

Spike (de brazos cruzados): Bien, no me creas si no quieres, pero estoy seguro de que yo lo vi y lo escuché riéndose en mi cara -baja de nuevo-

Twilight bajó de nuevo con Spike luego de cerrar la puerta otra vez, sintiéndose un poco mal al ver que su amigo al parecer estaba herido. Seguía sin creer lo que él le había contado, pero siendo justos, desde su llegada a Ponyville habían pasado por demasiadas cosas, y algo como lo que Spike le había contado quizá no era tan descabellado si lo pensaba bien. De todos modos, lo mejor por el momento era olvidarlo.

Debajo de la cama de la princesa, un pequeño ratoncito gris de ojos amarillos se asomaba para ver si ya no había peligro antes de salir de su escondite. Tras salir, el ratón retomó su forma previa, dejando ver una vez más al unicornio que Spike había visto, el cual sonreía con orgullo al haberle dado un susto como ese a alguien en ese extraño nuevo mundo luego de tan poco tiempo, el cual por cierto era realmente… para nada como el suyo ¿Dónde rayos estaba por cierto?

El unicornio entonces se asomó por la ventana, y lo que sintió fueron ganas de vomitar… todo era tan… alegre y colorido. Sonrientes caballitos de colores paseando y saludándose entre ellos con amabilidad, nadie parecía querer pelear y todo era tan, para su enorme disgusto, limpio y pulcro, como la habitación en la cual estaba. Donde fuera que estuviera, no estaba en casa, tampoco en el único otro mundo que conocía muy bien aparte del suyo, realmente estaba muy confundido, pero lo peor vino luego, cuando se dio cuenta de que a pesar de ya no ser un ratón continuaba caminando en cuatro patas, y que cuando quiso caminar normal todo lo que obtenía era perder el equilibrio y volver a como estaba. Al dar unos cuantos pasos pudo verse en el espejo que lo había llevado a ese mundo escasos minutos atrás, y lo que vio lo dejó helado, de hecho, el unicornio ahora estaba envuelto por hielo y completamente quieto, para luego caer a un lado y hacer que el hielo se rompiera en mil pedazos.

Beetlejuice: -se levanta- Muy bien, esto es extraño hasta para mi… -mira de cerca su reflejo- ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! ¡No pude haberme convertido en… en… un caballito de carrusel! -se convierte en un caballo mecánico y vuelve a la normalidad- De acuerdo… debo… debo estar soñando… -cierra los ojos- Bien, voy a despertar ¡ahora! -los abre de nuevo pero nada pasa- ¡AAHH! -se tapa la boca- De acuerdo, tranquilo… estoy tranquilo… estoy… -se sienta en el suelo- ¡Lydiaaaaa!

De regreso abajo, Spike solo trató de hacer de cuenta que no había escuchado ese grito y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, a pesar de que el grito parecía continuar y continuar por interminables segundos. Twilight no podía escucharlo debido a que acababa de salir a comprar pergaminos, plumas y tinta, ya que con la limpieza pudo notar que ya casi no le quedaban. El dragón quiso ignorar el ruido de arriba y así lo hizo, aunque para no ser algo real en serio estaba causando un gran alboroto.

Arriba el unicornio continuaba gritando aquel nombre, pero luego se cubrió la boca, no porque no quisiera llamar la atención, sino porque debía recordar lo que había pasado hacía no mucho tiempo. Era claro que por más que gritara no iba a servir de nada, así que decidió mejor quedarse callado y hacer algo por su cuenta… aunque no tuviera la más remota idea de qué hacer.

Beetlejuice: Muy bien, debo estar calmado -se convierte en un Buda y comienza a meditar-. Perfecto, estoy en paz, mi mente esta relajada, no hay problema… -respira hondo y un foco aparece sobre su cabeza- ¡Ya sé! -vuelve a la normalidad- Veamos, estoy en un mundo completamente ajeno al mío, nadie me conoce ni ha sido víctima de mis bromas… oh esto es tan, tan tentador, creo que me divertiré un rato -se ríe como loco y desaparece-

Cuando Twilight regresó de comprar lo que necesitaba lo dejó todo en el escritorio que usaba para escribir sus cartas y reportes a la princesa Celestia y fue al librero. Ya todo estaba muy limpio, así que comenzó a poner los libros que hacía mucho que no leía en la parte de abajo, mientras que los otros irían arriba. Usando su magia hizo levitar uno y lo acomodó en su lugar, pero sin que ella lo notara de pronto el libro empezó a moverse solo y volvió al piso. Cuando iba a acomodar el segundo libro notó que el primero ya no estaba, puso ese y volvió a tomar el otro, para luego ver que el segundo libro también había desaparecido.

Twilight (confundida): ¿Qué sucede?

La alicornio comenzó a colocar libro tras libro en su lugar, pero ninguno permanecía allí más de un par de segundos, y eso ya la estaba molestando en serio, pero la cosa empeoró cuando uno de ellos comenzó a brincar por el suelo de la biblioteca, como queriendo escapar de ella. La puerta se abrió sola y el libro fue en dirección a ella, seguido por una fila completa de varios otros. Twilight fue más rápida y usó su magia para cerrar la puerta otra vez e impedir que se fueran. Luego de eso, se detuvieron y ya no se movieron más.

Twilight: -levita un libro frente a ella y lo abre- Esto no tiene sentido ¿Qué está pasando?

Tras haber oído algo que parecía una risa ahogada la princesa pudo ver cómo las palabras en las hojas de pronto parecieran cobrar vida y se salieran de las páginas, dejándolas completamente en blanco. Twilight se restregó los ojos, como creyendo que lo que veía no era real, pero lo era, las palabras entonces se dispersaron por el aire y volaron sobre su cabeza. Ella no encontró otra solución más que perseguirlas, mientras que todos los demás libros comenzaron a quedar en blanco también y sus palabras a volar por todos lados. Eran tantas que acabaron por nublar la visión de Twilight y a asustarla en serio, tanto, que llegó a gritar de la desesperación, mientras que esa risa leve que había oído antes se dejaba oír aún más fuerte que antes.

Spike, quien había ido al baño un momento, apenas llegó pudo ver que su amiga estaba en problemas, y debía buscar una forma de ayudarla. Buscando algo que pudiera serle útil quitó el mantel de encima de una de las mesas de la sala de estar y con ella pudo capturar a las palabras. Creó una especie de saco con la tela y mantuvo a las palabras vivientes adentro. Twilight, ya más tranquila, utilizó su magia y con un solo disparo certero las hizo volver a la normalidad. Abriendo de nuevo el saco, las palabras regresaron a sus respectivos libros, quedando tal como estaban antes.

Ninguno de los dos se explicaba lo que acababa de pasar, y antes de que cualquiera de los dos hablara, ambos pudieron escuchar una risa maniática que venía de arriba. Al levantar la vista al principio no vieron nada, pero luego vieron flotar sobre ellos a un unicornio de piel gris y melena rubia, el cual no podía más de risa mientras agitaba sus cuatro patas en el aire.

Twilight (enojada): ¡Oye tú! -vuela rápido hacia él- ¿Quién eres y qué estás haciendo en nuestra casa?

Beetlejuice, deteniendo su risa abruptamente, se quedó mirando a la pony que tenía en frente mientras sonreía. Al no obtener respuesta, Twilight comenzó a molestarse de verdad.

Twilight: Más te vale decirnos quién eres o de lo contrario…

Beetlejuice: ¿O de lo contrario qué? ¿Me leerás hasta que me duerma? -vuelve a reír-

Twilight lucía realmente furiosa, mientras, Spike miraba con detenimiento al pony y creyó reconocerlo rápido. Estaba aterrado, pero finalmente podría lograr que su amiga le creyera.

Spike: ¡Twilight! ¡Es él, es el pony del que te hablé, el que se apareció por el espejo luego de que yo recité aquel conjuro!

Beetlejuice: -mira hacia abajo, desaparece y reaparece frente a Spike- Entonces… ¿tú fuiste quien me llamó?

Spike: Eeehh… pues sí, de hecho…

Beetlejuice: Genial, entonces quizá tú logres ayudarme con mi problema, necesito deshacerme de este disfraz de caballo de feria, y que sea rápido, tengo mucho que hacer ¿sabes?

Twilight: -va con él- ¿Disculpa?

Beetlejuice: No eres de una especie muy inteligente por lo que veo. Mira, yegua mutante y extraña, ¿ves mi aspecto? Es demasiado… adorable para mi gusto, realmente me hace querer regresar hasta mi primer alimento sólido, pero no logro volver a la normalidad, estoy atascado en este cuerpo extraño y necesito volver a ser yo mismo ¿entiendes?

Spike: -se aparece entre los dos- Un momento ¿estás diciendo que realmente no eres un pony?

Beetlejuice (en tono sarcástico): Lo adivinaste rápido

Twilight: Bueno, si no eres un pony ¿entonces qué eres?

Beetlejuice: Me alegra que lo preguntes. Verás, yo… -desaparece y reaparece en el aire- ¡Soy mejor conocido como el mejor de los fantasmas!

Una risa maniática, seguida de una marquesina llena de brillantes luces con el nombre _Beetlejuice_ escrito en letras gigantes y un pony ahora vestido en un traje de rayas blancas y negras y un sombrero de copa de igual diseño, aparecieron de pronto frente a la alicornio y el dragón, dejándoles en claro que realmente no estaban tratando con alguien normal, aunque Twilight se rehusaba a creer en algo como en que estaban hablando con un fantasma. Mientras, Beetlejuice seguía en el aire, con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo con orgullo.

Twilight: Por favor, eso es ridículo

Fue ahí cuando al pony unicornio se le desbarató todo y volvió a como estaba antes, para encarar a Twilight mirándola a los ojos y muy de cerca.

Beetlejuice: ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no me crees?

Twilight: -lo aleja- Es absurdo, los fantasmas no existen

Beetlejuice: -toma una de sus alas- Bueno, a mi una vez me dijeron que los caballos parlantes con alas y magia no existían, y mírate ¿o acaso son implantes? -se la jala y le arranca una pluma- Lindo color por cierto

Twilight: -recupera su pluma y se la vuelve a colocar- Me refiero a que es imposible que seas un fantasma, los cuales reitero que son completamente imaginarios, puedo ver que eres un ser sólido como yo

Beetlejuice (sonriendo): ¿Eso es un reto?

Spike (nervioso): En serio… no creo que esto sea…

Beetlejuice: ¿Si no fuera un fantasma como dices, crees que podría hacer esto?

Sin mayor problema, el unicornio gris simplemente se sentó y se cruzó de patas delanteras y traseras, y luego se dejó caer atravesando el piso de madera de la biblioteca, quedando fuera de la vista de ambos amigos, quienes lo buscaron con la mirada hasta verlo reaparece en el techo, el cual también había atravesado, dejando ver la mitad de su cuerpo.

Beetlejuice (desde arriba): ¿Convencida?

Twilight: Por favor, es un hechizo muy conocido, alterando tus moléculas logras hacer que interactúen con las de cualquier objeto sólido, permitiéndote atravesarlo, luego usando un hechizo de tele transportación fue que apareciste en el techo pese a haber salido por el suelo. Aprendí ambas cosas hace años

Beetlejuice (irritado): -echa humo por la nariz- De acuerdo, intentemos otra cosa ¿quieres? -desaparece y reaparece frente a ella- ¿Cómo explicas entonces que puedo volar como tú a pesar de que no tengo alas? -comienza a levitar en el aire y da una vuelta-

Twilight: Hechizo de levitación, al anular la gravedad puedes lograr que ésta ya no tenga efecto en ti pero en los demás sigue funcionando, lo aprendí luego de cumplir diez años

Beetlejuice (rojo de rabia): -se le acerca- Dime algo, señorita sabelotodo ¿alguna vez aprendiste a hacer esto? -se golpea la nuca y hace que sus ojos caigan al suelo-

Spike, al ver los dos grandes y amarillos ojos de pupila roja rodando hacia él se asustó tanto que se ocultó tras Twilight, quien, a pesar de estar realmente sorprendida, simplemente tomó ambos ojos en uno de sus cascos y se los lanzó de regreso a su dueño, quedándoles un poco chuecos, pero lo arregló con otro golpe en su cabeza.

Twilight: Primero que nada, ¿Cómo se que eran tus verdaderos ojos? Podían ser falsos o algo así, vamos, ni siquiera necesitas magia para eso

Finalmente el unicornio no pudo más y sin decir nada debió hacer uso de uno de sus mejores trucos. Sin mayor problema puso sus cascos a cada lado de su cabeza y tras jalar suavemente logró ésta se desprendiera de su cuello, quedando ésta entre sus patas delanteras. Su cuerpo le entregó la cabeza cortada a Spike para que se la detuviera, todo mientras Twilight miraba todo con la boca muy abierta, pero obviamente sin querer admitir que se había equivocado.

Beetlejuice (con su cabeza en manos de Spike): -le sonríe- Hola ¿cómo estás?

El dragoncito no pudo más y tras ponerse pálido simplemente se desmayó, aún cargando la cabeza cortada, la cual luego simplemente rebotó de regreso a su cuerpo y ambos volvieron a ser uno solo. Beetlejuice sonreía de manera muy burlona mirando a la princesa, quien tras superar un poco la sorpresa, trató de volver a estar tranquila.

Twilight: -levita a Spike aún desmayado a su lomo- De acuerdo, si terminaste de asustar a mi asistente, debemos ir al pueblo en estos momentos si no te importa -abre la puerta con su magia y va hacia ella-

Beetlejuice: -se mete en su camino- ¿Y qué hay de la limpieza? No es que me moleste el desorden por cierto, pero, deberías darle un mejor ejemplo a tu pequeño amiguito ¿no crees? -se ríe por lo bajo- Bueno, eso si algún día despierta

Twilight: Necesito más artículos de limpieza, ahora, si no te molesta, quiero terminar de limpiar pronto -lo aleja con su magia y sale-

Beetlejuice: -la sigue- Iré contigo, aunque claro, no me emociona mucho de lo la limpieza y eso

Twilight (seria): -se le acerca rápido- ¡No! Ya causaste suficientes problemas. Te quedarás aquí hasta que volvamos y encontremos una manera de regresarte al lugar del que viniste. Si encuentro una sola cosa fuera de su lugar cuando regrese, estarás en graves problemas -le cierra la puerta en la cara-

Beetlejuice (con la cara plana por el golpe): -agita la cabeza y vuelve a la normalidad- Vamos a ver… quedarme aquí como un buen caballo de circo -le aparece un halo en la cabeza- o… salir y conocer a los vecinos -se sienta-. Que decisión tan dificil -lo piensa un segundo-. Bueno, eso ya se resolvió, salgamos a hacer algunos amigos -se ríe como loco y desaparece-

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**(1) Originalmente Spike no hablaba hasta después de un corto párrafo, pero al editar el capitulo la primera vez por error borré esa parte, como sea aquí incluyo uno nuevo para llenar ese vacío :)**

**(2) "Cuidado debo tener, pero aventuras quiero correr, fantasma loco ven ¡Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!" Conjuro para llamar a Beetlejuice usado en la versión en español de la serie, traducido al ruso**


	2. Chapter 2

Junto a una pequeña fuente de agua ubicada en el centro de Ponyville, Spike yacía aún inconsciente recostado en el borde, hasta que, gracias a la magia de Twilight, un poco del agua de ésta le fue echada en la cara para despertarlo. Apenas el pequeño dragón despertó lo único que veía era a la alicornio, cosa que lo alivió bastante.

Spike: Twilight… gracias al cielo. No creerás la pesadilla que tuve, un unicornio extraño y medio loco se apareció en la casa y nos hacía jugarretas y…

Twilight: Me temo que no fue un sueño Spike, de verdad pasó -suspira y se sienta a su lado-

Spike: De acuerdo, entonces… ¿Qué haremos con él?

Twilight: No tengo idea, para empezar ni siquiera sabemos de dónde viene, porque está claro que no es de por aquí

Spike: Pues tenemos que hacer algo, me da escalofríos el solo pensar en lo que pueda hacer estando aquí

Twilight: Tranquilo, recuerda que está encerrado en casa y yo me aseguré de ponerle seguro a la puerta, apenas volvamos nos aseguraremos de mantenerlo vigilado en lo que yo descifro cómo regresarlo a su mundo, si tan sólo supiéramos dónde es eso

Beetlejuice (desde arriba): Si tanto quieres saberlo, puedo decírtelo

Al levantar la mirada, ambos pudieron ver a Beetlejuice flotando en el aire en una pose muy relajada, pero ninguno de los dos se explicaba cómo rayos había logrado salir de allí, aunque tenían una idea.

Twilight: ¿Cómo te saliste? Aunque más importante ¿Por qué rayos nos seguiste? Te dije que te quedaras en la casa

Beetlejuice: -baja hacia donde ella está- ¿Y perderme la oportunidad de conocer un poco más este sitio? ¡Estás loca amiga!

Twilight: Escucha, te lo advierto, soy princesa de Equestria, basta con una carta y toda la guardia real estará aquí, si eres listo no harás tonterías y volverás a la biblioteca ¿está claro?

Beetlejuice: -se le acerca y mira su cabeza- ¿Princesa, eh? ¿Y tu corona? Jamás he conocido a una princesa sin corona, pero tranquila, puedo arreglarlo

Usando su magia, la cual ahora salía de su cuerno nuevo, apuntó a la cabeza de la alicornio y en ella apareció una enorme corona de oro, mucho más grande que ella, pero que por lo pesada que era cayó con todo su peso, y el de Twilight, a un lado. Ella trataba de librarse de esa cosa enorme, pero estaba pegada. Beetlejuice comenzó a reír como loco al ver lo que había hecho.

Twilight (enojada): ¡Sácame de aquí!

Spike: ¡Tranquila, te ayudaré! -la toma de sus patas y jala fuerte-

Luego de muchos intentos, Spike finalmente liberó a su amiga de allí, la cual parecía un poco híper ventilada tras haberse quedado casi sin aire al estar metida en esa enorme corona.

Spike: -pone su mano en su espalda- ¿Estás bien?

Twilight (sentada y recobrando el aire): Eso creo…

Beetlejuice: -se le acerca- ¿No te gustó mi regalo acaso? Es una pena, a cualquiera le encantaría tener algo así sobre la cabeza -encoge la corona con su magia y se la pone- ¿Lo ves? Creo que me sienta muy bien

Twilight (molesta): -se levanta- Bueno, es todo, dinos ahora mismo de dónde vienes para enviarte de regreso, te vas ahora mismo de aquí

Beetlejuice: Vaya, que aguafiestas eres. Provengo del no mundo, ¿contenta?

Twilight (confundida): ¿El no mundo?

Beetlejuice: ¿Nunca has oído de él?

Twilight: Realmente no, pero no importa, tengo muchos mapas en la biblioteca. Ven Spike, tenemos que hacer algo de investigación -se va con él-

Beetlejuice: Mientras ustedes hacen eso, creo que yo iré a conocer un poco el vecindario, nos vemos -ilumina su cuerno-

Twilight: ¡Oh no, no lo harás! -corre hacia él-

Pero fue muy tarde, para cuando Twilight quiso detenerlo, Beetlejuice había desaparecido y no estaba por ningún lado, aunque podía escuchar su risa mientras ésta se disipaba, lo que quería decir que debió haberse ido a algún sitio no lejos de ellos. Spike ayudó a Twilight a levantarse, quien se notaba realmente molesta por eso. Tenían que encontrar a ese pony, de lo contrario podría causar muchos problemas.

Buscando por el pueblo, ambos llegaron a Sugarcube Corner, en donde Pinkie Pie estaba cuidando la pastelería de los señores Cake y también a los gemelos. La pony rosa se había dado un pequeño descanso de atender el negocio para poder jugar con los pequeños, quienes se acababan de despertar de su siesta. Dentro, ella ya había alimentado y cambiado a ambos potros, aunque hacerlos reír le estaba costando un poco de trabajo, al parecer ellos ya conocían todas sus bromas, todos sus chistes y todos los juegos que se sabía, así que Pinkie debió ponerse creativa.

Pinkie Pie (con una sábana encima): -hace sonidos raros y juega con las luces- Soy un fantasma, y vine a robarme los pasteles, no intenten detenerme bebés, no hay nada que puedan hacer al respecto -se ríe dramáticamente-

Pero Pound Cake y Pumpkin Cake no parecían querer reírse, simplemente miraban a la pony con expresión de aburrimiento. Pinkie Pie lo había intentado todo, y se decepcionó al ver que la broma del fantasma no había resultado.

Pinkie Pie: Vamos pequeños, soy un fantasma, un aterrador fantasma ¿De verdad no están asustados? Si no les da miedo, pueden reír, no me molesta, en serio -pone ojos tristes y sonríe ampliamente-

Pero ambos bebés al parecer no querían hacer ninguna de las dos cosas y su niñera ya se estaba cansando. Mientras ella trataba de idear algo para entretener a los gemelos, ninguno de ellos se daba cuenta de que un extraño pony invisible los miraba desde lejos.

Beetlejuice: ¿A eso le llama un fantasma? Yo le enseñaré un verdadero fantasma -se ríe por lo bajo y desaparece-

Pound Cake y Pumpkin Cake decidieron entretenerse solos y comenzaron a jugar con una pelota de goma que estaba en su caja de juguetes, mientras, la sábana que Pinkie había usado ahora yacía olvidada sobre una silla, eso, hasta que la tela blanca comenzó a flotar por el aire, sin que nadie la tuviera puesta. Al verla por unos segundos, la sábana ahora ya no era más una sábana, sino que se hizo más y más grande, le salieron un par de ojos y una boca terroríficos, de la cual ahora salían sonidos espeluznantes. Pumpkin Cake se acercó al fantasma y mordió la tela, quitándosela a quien fuera que estuviera debajo, pero Beetlejuice fue más listo, y al verse descubierto se convirtió en una versión zombificada de sí mismo, con un ojo colgándole, piel que se caía de su cuerpo, cabello muy sucio y hasta con gusanos, y un olor aún peor que el usual.

Pinkie Pie: -llega con un rompecabezas- De acuerdo bebés, es lo único que encontré, pero aún no hemos jugado con él, así que…

Beetlejuice (aún como zombi): -se voltea y la mira- Hola

Pese a que Pinkie normalmente prefería reírse del miedo, un grito muy agudo se pudo escuchar por toda la pastelería, llegando hasta donde estaban Twilight y Spike. No tuvieron que pensarlo mucho para saber por qué su amiga había gritado. Se apresuraron a llegar a la pastelería y subieron las escaleras tras escuchar un segundo grito que venía del segundo piso.

Twilight (tratando de calmar su ira): Si ese pony le hizo algo a nuestra amiga, juro que haré que la princesa Celestia lo encierre en un calabozo de máxima seguridad

Spike: Tranquila Twilight, lo detendremos antes de que haga cualquier cosa -se acerca a la puerta y la abre-

Entraron a la habitación de los bebés, cosa que los enojó aún más, junto con asustar a Pinkie Pie, Beetlejuice podría haberle hecho algo también a ambos potros, pero lo que vieron los sorprendió más de los que los había enojado en un principio. Frente a ellos, vieron algo que parecía ser un pony zombi y un par de bebés temblando de miedo detrás de Pinkie Pie, quien no podía dejar de reír mientras estaba boca arriba en el suelo. Spike fue con ellos para ver si se encontraban bien, mientras, Twilight se encargo del problema más grande.

Twilight: Muy bien ¿Qué hiciste ahora?

Beetlejuice (sin dejar su disfraz): Mi idea era espantar a esa pony rosa que está ahí, pero sólo pude hacerlo con ese par de enanos. No es lo que hubiera querido, pero dos de tres no está mal

Pinkie Pie (tratando de contener su risa): Es… es… es la cara más… graciosa que haya visto, no puedo dejar de… -estalla en risa otra vez-

Twilight: -va con ella- Pinkie, no se supone que debas reírte ¿no ves lo que ese tipo le hizo a Pound Cake y a Pumpkin Cake? Sólo míralos, están aterrados

Pinkie Pie (un poco más calmada): -se seca una lágrima- Perdón Twilight, no pude evitarlo, ese disfraz me mató de risa ¿Es amigo tuyo?

Twilight: ¿"Amigo"? Créeme, si piensas que Beetlejuice puede ser amigo mío…

Beetlejuice (de nuevo como pony): -va rápido con ella- ¡Si! Somos los mejores amigos, nos acabamos de conocer y ya somos como hermanos -saca un árbol genealógico falso- ¿Lo ves? Es como si fuéramos de la misma familia

En la foto sólo podía verse el titulo _Familia Juice _y fotografías de todos los parientes de Beetlejuice. En una rama estaba él como unicornio, sonriendo ampliamente con sus horribles dientes, y a su lado una foto algo vieja de Twilight que consiguió quién sabe cómo. Sólo otro de sus trucos sucios para impresionar sin duda.

Twilight: -lo empuja- Pinkie, no le creas nada, este pony…

Pinkie Pie: Anda Twi, parece un tipo agradable, y me hizo reír como nunca por cierto -suelta un gran grito ahogado- ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no se quedan a comer? Podemos organizar una gran fiesta de bienvenida para Beetlejuice e invitar a nuestras amigas ¿Qué dices? Anda di que si

Beetlejuice (haciéndose el emocionado): -se le acerca- ¿Quieres decir que podré conocer a muchas otras ponies de colores como ustedes y tomar té con galletitas y jugar con animalitos lindos del bosque?

Pinkie Pie: Eeeehhhh… pues sí, de hecho si ¿Te gustaría? -pone ojos grandes-

Beetlejuice: -se pone serio de pronto- Nah, creo que no, olvidé que tengo que ir a que me coma una jauria de lobos, pero la idea no suena mal, reunámonos otro día, adiós -desaparece-

Pinkie Pie: -agita un casco- Adiós, vuelve cuando quieras -mira a Twilight-. Me agrada, es muy simpático

Luego de que la pony rosa se quedara sola en casa de nuevo para seguir atendiendo a los pequeños, Twilight y Spike salieron corriendo de la pastelería, sabían que no podían dejar a Beetlejuice solo por ningún motivo y no querían que pasara algo como eso de nuevo, después de todo, Pinkie pudo haberse reído en vez de asustarse como era lo esperado, pero el resto de sus amigas podrían no pensar del mismo modo.

Buscando por todos lados, ya fuera por tierra o por cielo, Twilight pudo ver desde arriba la casa de Fluttershy. De todas sus amigas ella era la que más le preocupaba en ese momento, ya que siendo la pony tímida, sensible y asustadiza que era podría quedar seriamente afectada por lo que Beetlejuice pudiera hacerle. Al acercarse sin embargo, pudo darse cuenta de que todo parecía bien, la pegaso amarilla estaba tranquila, ocupándose de sus animales y de sus plantas como siempre, al parecer el unicornio gris no había aparecido aún.

Twilight (con Spike en su espalda): -aterriza- Fluttershy

Fluttershy (regando unas flores): Oh, hola Twilight… no los escuché llegar ¿Cómo han estado?

Twilight: Nosotros estamos bien, pero por tu seguridad, creo que lo mejor es que entres a tu casa y no salgas de ahí

Fluttershy (confundida): Lo siento Twilight, no entiendo a qué…

Spike: -se baja y empuja a la pegaso- Te lo contaremos todo cuando estés adentro, camina

Fluttershy: Oh, un minuto… -sin querer tira a Spike y sale volando- No puedo irme sin antes asegurarme de que todos mis animales hayan comido, sólo dejen que alimente a estos pequeñines y entraré

Twilight: -suspira- Bien, pero que sea rápido, quizá no tengamos mucho…

Fluttershy (aterrada): -grita-

Twilight: -va con ella- ¿Qué pasa?

Fluttershy (mirando una jaula vacía): ¡Mis insectos! ¡Mi mantis religiosa, mis catarinas, mi… mi cigarra, mi colonia de orugas, mis mariposas! ¡No están, desaparecieron!

Twilight: -se golpea la cara con un casco- ¿Por qué creo que ya sé quién hizo esto?

Beetlejuice (desde un rincón): Adivinaste

Ambos amigos y la muy asustada pegaso miraron hacia un árbol no lejos de donde estaban y pudieron ver a Beetlejuice parado con cara de inocente apoyándose contra el tronco. No hubieran sospechado de inmediato que él había sido quien tomó los insectos de Fluttershy… de no ser porque sacó a uno de ellos de una bolsa que tenía entre sus cascos y estaba por metérselo a la boca, todo mientras la pobre pegaso miraba a punto de estallar en llanto.

Twilight: -usa su magia para quitarle la bolsa-

Beetlejuice: ¡Oye! ¡Ese era mi almuerzo!

Twilight: -se la da a Fluttershy- Aquí tienes, asegúrate de que sean todos

Fluttershy: Dé… déjame ver… uno, dos, tres… -grita de nuevo- ¡Falta una de mis mariposas!

Twilight: ¿Ah? ¿Estás segura?

Fluttershy (casi llorando): Se supone que deben ser doce -abre la bolsa y once mariposas salen volando- ¿Lo ves?

Twilight (muy molesta): -mira a Beetlejuice-

Beetlejuice (con algo en la boca y fingiendo inocencia): -se pone a tararear una melodía-

Twilight: De acuerdo, escúpela ya

Beetlejuice (con cara de pregunta): -se apunta a sí mismo-

Twilight: ¡Si, tú! Si no lo haces ahora, te irá muy mal

Beetlejuice (negándolo): -murmura algo incomprensible-

Al ver que Beetlejuice no iba a confesarlo, Spike se puso detrás de él sin que lo viera y le dio una patada, la cual lo obligó a regresar lo que se había metido a la boca. Pudieron ver aparecer a una mariposa monarca llena de baba, muerta del asco y que apenas podía volar por las nauseas, pero que pese a eso estaba bien. No bien vio al unicornio que se la había tragado, el pequeño insecto le reclamó con mucho enojo y en un tono muy agudo, aunque él no parecía mostrar ningún arrepentimiento. La mariposa simplemente regresó con sus amigos y se fue volando de allí.

Tras haber calmado a la pegaso, Twilight se las arregló para impedir que Beetlejuice huyera de nuevo. Inmovilizándolo con su magia luego de que quiso ir por el resto de las mariposas y los otros insectos, lo llevó a casa junto con Spike. Ya dos de sus amigas habían visto al unicornio, y no quería que nadie más se enterara de que estaba ahí, lo mejor era tenerlo lejos del resto de los ponies. Para eso, tuvo que cubrir la casa con una campo de fuerza que evitaba que Beetlejuice pudiera usar su magia para desaparecer de nuevo, cada vez que lo intentara, el campo simplemente lo detendría, regresándolo adentro, y Twilight era la única que podía desactivarlo.

Twilight (en la puerta de entrada): Debí haber pensado en eso antes -la cierra y entra- Muy bien Spike, es momento de… -grita-

Beetlejuice (flotando en el aire y usando a Spike de yo-yo): ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te gusta mi nuevo juguete? -se ríe-

Spike (yendo de arriba abajo): ¡Twilight! ¡Ayuda!

Twilight: -usa su magia y Spike aparece junto a ella-

Spike (un poco mareado): Gracias…

Beetlejuice: ¿Saben? -se pone boca abajo- Para vivir en un mundo tan colorido todo es realmente aburrido aquí, si fueran al no mundo sabrían de qué hablo

Twilight: Afortunadamente para ti eso es lo que haremos ahora -va por sus libros-

Beetlejuice: ¿En serio quieren que regrese tan pronto? -finge que llora- Si apenas empezábamos a conocernos -aparece un pañuelo y se sopla la nariz, soltando mucho moco-

Twilight (algo asqueada): En serio… ¿no tienes… familia o amigos en casa? Tarde o temprano tendrás que volver con ellos

Beetlejuice no dijo nada, simplemente miró de reojo a Twilight por un momento. Pensó fugazmente en lo que había dicho y comenzó a pensar en quienes seguramente ya hubieran notado su ausencia en casa. Seguramente Jacques, Ginger, el monstruo de al lado y su irritante perro Poopsie, sin mencionar a muchos otros habitantes del no mundo, ya se habían dado cuenta de que él no les había gastado ni una sola broma en todo el día ni habían sabido nada de él. Pensó en sus padres y en su tonto hermano, quienes probablemente también ya estaban enterados de su ausencia. Realmente no habían pasado más que algunas horas, pero en el no mundo las noticias, sobre todo las que tuvieran que ver con él, se esparcían muy rápido. No olvidó también pensar en Lydia. En una situación normal ella ya debería haberlo llamado, pero en esta en especial…

Twilight: ¡Oye! ¿Siquiera me estás oyendo?

Beetlejuice: -la mira- Claro que sí, es solo que no me importa, es todo

Spike (con tono un poco más suave): Anda Beetlejuice ¿no extrañas tu hogar? Si alguien me separara de Twilight, haría hasta lo imposible por volver a casa

Beetlejuice nuevamente no respondió, ni siquiera miró al dragón. Simplemente usó su magia y con ella desapareció de la habitación. Ya sabía del campo de fuerza y que cualquier intento de escapar era inútil, pensaba en todo caso sabotearlo después, pero por el momento simplemente subió a la habitación de Twilight y usó su suave cama para tratar de dormir una siesta. No era como dormir en su agradable cama con forma de ataúd, pero esa estaba bien por el momento. Tratando de olvidar lo que lo aquejaba dio media vuelta y se quedó dormido, dejando a una alicornio y a un pequeño dragón muy confundidos en el piso de abajo.

Spike: Creo que no quiere hablar del tema

Twilight: Olvídalo Spike, no nos distraigamos con eso, busquemos ese sitio del que viene y tratemos de hacer que regrese a él, mientras antes lo hagamos, mejor

Ambos amigos comenzaron a buscar entre los muchos libros de la princesa. Usaron libros de geografía, mapas antiguos y nuevos de toda Equestria, textos llenos de información sobre reinos y lugares poco conocidos dentro de su tierra. Encontraron párrafos sobre los lugares donde vivían los griffin, los dragones, incluso los mares en donde habitaban extrañas y poco estudiadas criaturas a las cuales casi todos temían demasiado como para acercárseles. Revisaron cada libro sobre el tema una y otra vez, se pasaron horas buscando, pero nada, simplemente no encontraron nada acerca del no mundo.

Twilight (frustrada): -cierra un libro- No puedo creer esto, no hay nada en este tampoco ¿Pudiste encontrar algo Spike?

Spike (en una montaña de libros): -sale y toma mucho aire- No… yo tampoco… pude… pero al menos ya puedo respirar de nuevo

Twilight: Esto no tiene sentido, tenemos a un pony muy extraño y completamente fuera de control del cual no sabemos absolutamente nada y no podemos ni siquiera encontrar información de la tierra de la cual viene ¿Cómo podemos hacer que regrese a un sitio que ni siquiera podemos ubicar en un mapa?

Spike: -se le acerca- Tranquila Twilight, quizá solo necesitemos un descanso, comamos algo y seguimos tratando después, quizá con el estómago lleno las cosas se vean más claras

Twilight: -suspira- Está bien Spike, pero si no encontramos nada después de comer, iré a la biblioteca de Canterlot, allá hay mucho más material para ayudarnos

Twilight y Spike comieron algo rápido, ella un sándwich de avena y cereal y él prácticamente se devoró una bolsa de joyas que guardaba desde el día anterior. Al dragón se le ocurrió que Beetlejuice podría tener hambre también así que decidió subir a ver si quería comer algo. Había habido mucho silencio desde que éste subió, pero a ninguno de los dos les había preocupado ya que era obvio que el pony no podía salir de la casa.

Spike: -abre la puerta con cuidado- ¿Beetlejuice?

Spike pudo ver en la cama de Twilight a un unicornio, obviamente Beetlejuice. Estaba hecho un ovillo en la cama, dándole la espalda a la puerta, y estaba haciendo unos sonidos raros, aunque parecía estar durmiendo. El dragoncito se acercó con cuidado por temor a que fuera una trampa, pero nada ocurrió. Cuando estuvo a su lado pudo verlo más detenidamente. Se sorprendió mucho al darse cuenta que los sonidos que había oído… de hecho eran sollozos.

Spike (algo dudoso): -lo toca- ¿Beetle…?

Beetlejuice: -se despierta de golpe y grita, luego se cae-

Spike: -se monta en la cama y lo mira en el suelo- Perdón, no quería despertarte

Beetlejuice (molesto): -asoma la cabeza y lo mira- ¡Pues ya lo hiciste! -vuelve a la cama- ¿Qué quieres? Estaba durmiendo muy a gusto hasta que llegaste

Spike: Pues no lo parecía, te escuché llorando mientras dormías

Beetlejuice: ¿Llorando? ¿Yo? -hace ruido con su lengua- Amigo, ve a que te revisen los oídos, ya estás oyendo cosas

Spike (no muy convencido): Aja… bueno, como sea, vine a ver si tenías hambre, Twilight y yo acabamos de comer y pensaba que…

Beetlejuice: ¡Pues claro! No me dejaron comer mi almuerzo esta tarde, de hecho no he probado bocado desde que llegué

Spike: Muy bien ¿Qué quieres comer?

Beetlejuice: -se acomoda en la cama- Veamos, unos escarabajos bañados en chocolate y unos caracoles muy jugosos, si no tienen caracoles pueden ser babosas, lo que me importa es que tengan mucha baba, y de postre…

Spike (verde por el asco): ¡Basta, basta! ¿En serio eso es lo que comes? Creí que lo que pasó en casa de Fluttershy había sido una broma

Beetlejuice: Le hubiera hecho una aún mejor, pero no podía pensar con el estómago vacío

Spike: Bien… veré qué puedo hacer -va hacia la puerta-. Quédate aquí y espera porque vuelva, recuerda que no puedes salir

Beetlejuice: Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, no soy sordo -se pone bocabajo de nuevo-

Spike se fue y cerró la puerta, mientras, Beetlejuice retomó la posición en la que estaba antes de que lo despertaran. No había querido decirle nada al dragón ya que le daba vergüenza admitirlo, pero era cierto que había estado llorando, y había aprovechado ese momento en que estuvo en el suelo para limpiarse las pocas lágrimas que aún tenía en la cara. Ciertamente no era la primera vez que lloraba debido a que extrañaba a Lydia, lo había hecho cuando Edgar Allan Poe había llegado a su casa por hospedaje y a la mañana siguiente le dijo que había salido con ella y la había perdido en el camino, también aquella vez que por accidente ella terminó dentro de su cabeza luego de una fuerte discusión provocada por sus bromas y su torpe orgullo. De cualquier forma, esta vez era distinto, esta vez ni siquiera se atrevía a aceptar que la extrañaba, por decidió que mientras durara su estadía en Equestria ocultaría ante todo el mundo el cómo se sentía. Habiendo vuelto a casa, estaría libre de llorar tanto como quisiera, definitivamente eso era lo único que podía hacer, no era mucho, pero a ratos lo hacía sentir mejor.

Con la mente llena de recuerdos de él y su querida Lydia y repitiéndose hasta el cansancio que no la extrañaba, fue que el pony pudo dormirse de nuevo, olvidando además el hambre que sentía.

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. Chapter 3

Las nubes cubrían buena parte del cielo en Ponyville esa mañana. Los pegasos estuvieron trabajando para despejar el cielo y tenerlo claro y libre de nubes para que así todos los ponies pudieran disfrutar de un día soleado, las nubes por el momento no eran necesarias, ya que no se tenía planeada una lluvia sino hasta la siguiente semana.

Entre los ponies alados que se dedicaban a aquella tarea se encontraba una pegaso azul cielo de colorida melena, la cual barría cada esponjosa nube mucho más rápido que los demás. Estando por terminar su trabajo del día y quedar libre para practicar sus acrobacias, se dio cuenta de una última nube que aún necesitaba ser barrida. Volando con enorme velocidad hacia ella iba a hacerla pedacitos para luego verlos desvanecerse como siempre, pero cuando estaba por chocar contra ella… la nube de la nada se movió. Por fortuna no había árboles altos ni montañas cerca, o la pobre yegua hubiera acabado herida, eso sí le costó detenerse del todo debido a lo rápido que volaba, pero para cuando recuperó la compostura intentó de nuevo despejar aquella nube blanca, la cual era grande y muy esponjosa, pero que aparentaba tener vida propia. Ya había oído de aquellas nubes en el bosque Everfree que se movían por voluntad propia sin depender de pegasos como ella, pero esta era en verdad aún más extraña.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Así que quieres jugar rudo, eh? -va rápido hacia ella-

Pero esta vez la nube no solo se movió, sino que siguió a la yegua, posándose sobre ella y volviéndose una nube de tormenta, la cual le llovió encima, dejándola empapada y aún más molesta de lo que ya estaba. Rainbow Dash fue hacia ella demandando una explicación, como si la nube pudiera responderle, pero ésta no solo iba a hacerlo, sino que además de un segundo a otro ya no era completamente blanca, sino que además enormes rayas negras la rodeaban por completo, dándole una apariencia muy extraña, sin mencionar que luego comenzó a agitarse mientras una risa maniática podía escucharse aparecer de la nada. Buscando la fuente de aquel sonido fue que la pegaso notó que era la nube la que reía.

Rainbow Dash (enojada): ¡Bueno ya basta! ¿Quién rayos eres?

La nube rayada continuó riendo a más no poder, hasta que un par de enormes ojos y una sonrisa siniestra aparecieron sobre ella, mirando a Rainbow Dash fijamente y dejándola casi helada del miedo. Ella en todo caso no se dejó intimidar y se le acercó todavía más.

Rainbow Dash: Ya me parecía que no eras una nube normal

Beetlejuice (aún disfrazado): -sonríe- ¿Qué te dio esa idea?

El unicornio gris entonces dejó su disfraz y se mostró como era frente a la pegaso color cielo. Ambos se miraron por varios segundos, Rainbow Dash molesta y Beetlejuice sonriendo con arrogancia y burla en toda la cara. La pegaso hubiera seguido con ese duelo, de no ser porque se dio cuenta de un detalle importante.

Rainbow Dash: -lo mira bien- ¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí arriba? Eres un unicornio, ni siquiera tienes alas

Beetlejuice: ¿En serio? La verdad me parece que sí, y de hecho son muy lindas -muestra su lomo- ¿No lo crees?

La pegaso vio que Beetlejuice decía la verdad, en su lomo gris ahora se podían ver un par de alas de pegaso, el problema era que no combinaban con el resto de su cuerpo debido a que eran de color azul cielo, muy parecidas a… ahí fue cuando Rainbow Dash se asustó de verdad, al mirar su propio lomo se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo… sus alas ya no estaban, y un segundo después de notarlo, comenzó a caer al vacío sin control.

Beetlejuice, sin tener ningún problema, voló con sus alas nuevas y siguió a la yegua mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al suelo, donde la esperaba un golpe tremendo. Ella se notaba muy asustada, pero seguía enojada por lo que el unicornio le había hecho.

Rainbow Dash (desesperada y enojada): ¡Dame mis alas ahora!

Beetlejuice: Lo haré si admites que la broma de la nube fue muy graciosa

Rainbow Dash: ¿¡Qué!? ¡Ni soñarlo!

Beetlejuice: De acuerdo, buen viaje -da media vuelta para irse-

Rainbow Dash: ¡Espera!

Beetlejuice: -la mira de reojo- ¿Si?

Rainbow Dash: ¡Bien, lo diré! ¡La broma fue buena, ¿de acuerdo?! ¡Ahora dame mis alas!

Beetlejuice: -cruza sus patas delanteras- ¿Sólo buena?

Rainbow Dash: ¡Está bien! ¡Fue graciosísima! ¡Date prisa!

El suelo se iba acercando cada vez más y la pobre pegaso sin alas moría de miedo ya que no podía volar para salvarse, y frente a ella Beetlejuice estaba tranquilamente pensando si devolverlas o no, y luego de mucho pensar, finalmente se apiadó de la pobre yegua y le regresó ambas alas, de todos modos él no las necesitaba. Una vez habiéndolas recuperado vio que estaba a escasos diez centímetros del suelo, del cual se salvó con una rápida maniobra. Sobrevoló la superficie de éste, levantando mucho polvo y pasto, pero aterrizando a salvo por fin. Por primera vez en su vida, Rainbow Dash lucía feliz de estar en tierra firme, pero no parecía creer que se hubiera salvado de algo como eso. Cerca de ella, Beetlejuice flotaba muy tranquilo boca arriba, silbando una canción, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Rainbow Dash (furiosa): -vuela hacia él- ¡Oye! No sé quién rayos seas ni cuál sea tu problema, pero eso no fue nada gracioso ¡pude haberme matado!

Beetlejuice (calmado): Relájate, de todos modos no pensaba dejarte estampada en el piso. ¿Ves el pasto? -apunta hacia abajo- Tócalo y verás que ni siquiera hay tierra debajo de él, sólo un trampolín gigante

La pegaso parecía un poco dudosa, pero haciéndole caso al unicornio pudo ver que era cierto, debajo de la verde maleza no había tierra de ninguna clase, solo estaba ahí disfrazando una lona elástica muy amplia, la cual la hizo saltar no bien se posó sobre ella. Rebotó varios metros por algunos segundos, todo el tiempo siendo observada por Beetlejuice. Al parecer su intención no era hacerle daño, tan solo darle un susto escalofriante, y vaya que lo consiguió.

Rainbow Dash empezó a disfrutar el trampolín, y sin darse cuenta estaba sonriendo. Beetlejuice por otro lado consideró que ya era suficiente y desapareció, llevándose la enorme lona con él cuando la pegaso estaba a un metro de regresar a ella, cayendo sentada al no darse cuenta de que ya no estaba. En verdad no entendía nada de lo que había pasado.

Mientras la pegaso regresaba al trabajo, eliminando más nubes que otros habían dejado ir sin querer, intentó olvidarse de lo que había ocurrido, pero pensando en buscar alguna respuesta luego. Sobrevoló por un momento la boutique carrusel, lugar donde trabajaba su amiga Rarity, por mucho la unicornio con más clase y gustos más refinados en Ponyville. Al ver el día tan hermoso que había afuera, cortesía de los ponies pegasos, se dispuso a abrir las ventanas para dejar entrar la luz del sol mientras trabajaba en su nueva línea de ropa para la temporada próxima a empezar. Parecía un día normal para ella, por eso no se mostraba preocupada o alterada por nada en especial, y pretendía quedarse así.

Rarity: -levita hilo y aguja con su cuerno- Oh Opal, estoy tan emocionada con este nuevo conjunto que estoy preparando para cuando inicie el verano, no puedo esperar por deslumbrar a todo Ponyville con mis diseños. Sin duda un día tan bello como este es una fuente perfecta de inspiración, no dejaré que se desperdicie

La gata simplemente escuchaba a su ama sin mucho interés mientras lamía una de sus garras. Pensaba regresar a dormir a su rincón favorito de la casa mientras ella trabajaba , pero cuando estaba por cerrar los ojos pudo ver una extraña sombra moverse por el suelo. No le dio importancia al principio y trató simplemente de quedarse dormida, pero la sombra negra se hizo más insistente, posándose sobre ella y poniéndola muy nerviosa. Maullando intentó llamar a la unicornio, pero ésta estaba tan concentrada en su trabajo que no la escuchó, por eso corrió y se sostuvo de una de sus patas traseras, llamando su atención por fin. Rarity la miró y se dio cuenta de que temblaba como una hoja.

Rarity (sorprendida y preocupada): Opal… ¿Qué te sucede lindura?

La gata sólo maulló ligeramente y continuó mirando hacia el rincón donde estaba su cojín favorito. La unicornio blanca fue hacia él pero no vio nada, realmente le parecía muy extraña la actitud de su querida mascota. Opal se dio vuelta y pudo ver de nuevo a la misma sombra, ahora mucho más grande y de pie, ya no proyectada sobre el suelo, como si fuera un ser sólido. Riendo levemente se acercó al maniquí donde reposaba el vestido en que Rarity trabajaba. Pronto los colores brillantes, las pequeñas joyas y las plumas se convirtieron en algo distinto, todo mientras la gata blanca observaba con los ojos muy abiertos mientras Rarity simplemente veía por la ventana para ver si podía ver algo extraño que pudiera haber asustado a su gata. Al no encontrarlo, decidió volver al trabajo.

Rarity: -camina lejos de la ventana- De verdad Opal, creo que deberé considerar sacarte a pasear más seguido, esos nervios sin razón no son nada… -se congela-

La unicornio simplemente se quedó como estatua al ver el traje en el cual había estado trabajando hacía tan solo un instante. Realmente era aterrador, el hermoso vestido lleno de adornos coloridos y figuras brillantes… ahora era completamente negro, con detalles metálicos y con diseño de telaraña. La pequeña Opal, mostrando por primera vez preocupación por su ama, se soltó de su pata y fue para mirarla a la cara. Luego de casi un minuto en ese estado, un grito agudo y muy dramático se dejó oír por todos los rincones de la casa, seguido por una unicornio ahora sentada en el piso. Hubiera seguido gritando, pero su garganta ya no daba para más, así que optó por llorar.

Rarity (hecha un mar de lágrimas): ¿Qué mente maquiavélica podría pensar en hacerle una cosa semejante a una de mis bellísimas creaciones? ¡Es simplemente inconcebible! -se levanta- ¡Buscaré al responsable así me lleve todo el día! -abre la puerta con su magia-

Opal no estaba de acuerdo con que Rarity saliera de la boutique, ya que quien había hecho eso seguía adentro, y de hecho comenzó a causar más problemas que solo cambiar el diseño de un vestido. Desde la puerta, la unicornio vio con horror cómo cada detalle de su hogar y lugar de trabajo de la nada comenzaban a tornarse de un espantoso color negro, volviéndolo todo completamente gótico. Tomando a la asustada gata entre sus patas la abrazó mientras ambas veían todo sin poder hacer nada. Las cortinas color magenta se volvieron negras y adoptaron un estampado de arañas, las hermosas flores de primavera que adornaban una pequeña mesita en un rincón se marchitaron de pronto, los corazones y las estrellas se convirtieron en calaveras, el suelo blanco ahora era a cuadros blancos y negros, incluso los pasamanos de la escalera cambiaron su estilo, estando ahora hechos de huesos. Huyendo de ahí la unicornio pudo ver cómo el exterior también ahora era diferente, asustándola todavía más de lo que ya estaba. Todo era negro, gris y rojo, como sacado directamente de una película de horror.

Rarity (en shock): Por favor díganme que esto es una pesadilla y que pronto despertaré -cierra fuerte los ojos-

Lejos de despertar, ya que todo era real, la unicornio pudo oír una escalofriante risa maniática que provenía del interior de su destruida casa. Armándose de valor volvió a entrar, para ver que en los tres espejos en los que normalmente sus modelos se veían desde una plataforma, ahora se dejaba ver en todos la misma cara horrenda, de la cual venía esa risa. No podía creer que todo eso estuviera siendo ocasionado por un pony, mucho menos por un unicornio como lo era ella. Hasta ahí llegó su idea de que todos los ponies de esa raza eran criaturas graciosas y elegantes.

Rarity (roja de furia): -se le acerca- ¿Qué significa todo esto? ¡Exijo una explicación de inmediato!

Beetlejuice (aún en los espejos): ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te gusta la nueva decoración?

Rarity: ¿Llamas a esta destrucción sin sentido una decoración? ¡Quiero que vuelvas todo a como estaba antes! ¡Y quiero que salgas de mis espejos en este instante! No me obligues a ponerme ruda contigo, eso no va con mi estilo

Beetlejuice miró a la pony desde los diferentes ángulos que cada espejo le daba, y finalmente desapareció de ellos, para aparecer en un momento encima de la plataforma de las modelos, pero no deshizo nada de lo que había hecho, cosa que enojó todavía más a Rarity.

Rarity: ¿Qué esperas? ¡Te dije que regresaras todo a la normalidad!

El unicornio gris no parecía nada intimidado con el tono de la pony, pero de todos modos regresó todo a como estaba antes, excepto claro por el vestido, cosa que Rarity en ese momento no notó… estaba más preocupada por la apariencia de su gata Opal, la cual había pasado de ser una muy adornada gata persa de pelaje blanco a una gata completamente negra de ojos amarillos, como los que uno encuentra de noche en los cementerios.

Rarity: Santo cielo… -se le acerca rápido- Opal, querida, ¿estás bien?

Pero la gata no la escuchó, sólo le siseó fuerte en la cara y erizó el pelo de su lomo, para luego huir y esconderse bajo uno de los muebles, como no queriendo estar en la luz. Rarity estaba por gritarle de nuevo a Beetlejuice por lo que había hecho, pero él se anticipó a eso y simplemente fue, muy para el desmayo de la unicornio, flotando hacia donde la gata estaba escondida.

Beetlejuice: Relájate amiga, creo que el cambio de apariencia le vino muy bien, esos adornos y moños la hacían lucir como una aterradora muñeca antigua -mira a la gata de cerca-. ¿No se ve adorable?

Pero la gata negra se molestó tanto por la cercanía del pony que simplemente le asestó un fuerte golpe con una de sus garras, cosa que hubiera dejado a cualquiera aullando de dolor, pero Beetlejuice simplemente dejó caer su cara rebanada por el enorme zarpazo, acompañada por un par de ojos desorbitados.

Beetlejuice: Muy bien, olvida lo que dije -vuelve a Opal a la normalidad-

Al volver a ser normal, Opal regresó con Rarity buscando refugio. La unicornio hizo lo mejor que pudo por no desmayarse ante todo lo que Beetlejuice había hecho, pero estaba claro que ya no resistiría mucho más. El pony por ahora estaba ocupado recogiendo los restos de su cara del suelo y volviéndolos a colocar en su lugar junto con sus ojos. Después de dejar a su preciosa gata en un sitio seguro se acercó a él, tratando de ser valiente.

Rarity: ¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a mi casa, estropear mi decoración, arruinar mis vestidos y convertir a mi pequeña Opal en una horrible gata de cementerio? ¡Exijo que me digas de inmediato tu nombre, y… por Celestia, arregla tu rostro por favor!

Beetlejuice: -termina de componer su cara- Me temo que no puedo decirte mi nombre, pero si quieres, tengo tiempo para un juego de mímica ¿quieres jugar?

Rarity (mirándolo fijo): -pone su cara sobre la suya- ¿Te parece que quiero jugar a lo que sea contigo? ¡Dime quién eres ahora mismo o te aseguro que tendrás muchos problemas malandrín!

Beetlejuice (tranquilo): No tienes idea de cuántos me han llamado así -aleja su cara-. Mira, como dije, no puedo decirte mi nombre, es parte de mi maldición o algo así… si quieres información, ve con una pony llamada Twilight y con su pequeño amigo escamoso

Rarity: ¿Twilight? ¿Pero qué tiene que ver ella con…?

Pero ella ni siquiera pudo terminar de hacer su pregunta, en un segundo, Beetlejuice se esfumó en el aire antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, dejando a la pobre Rarity muy confundida y sin tener idea de qué acababa de pasar, pero a la vez aliviada de que su casa hubiera vuelto a ser normal. Sin saberlo, realmente no era la única en ese momento que se encontraba en ese estado por la misma razón, ya que luego le seguirían más.

No lejos de ahí, en las vastas, fértiles y hermosas tierras que pertenecían a la familia Apple y que se usaban para el cultivo de manzanas, una pony terrestre de melena rubia y piel anaranjada se encontraba trabajando en uno de los árboles como era su rutina diaria. Su hermanita, su hermano mayor y abuela estaban dispersos por el resto de la granja, ocupándose cada quien de una tarea diferente, pero contando el tiempo que les quedaba antes de terminar y reunirse para almorzar en familia.

Applejack ese día tenía una tarea un poco desagradable, pero muy necesaria, y esa era deshacerse de todas las manzanas que pudieran estar infectadas con esos molestos gusanos que volvían la fruta completamente incomible y la pudrían desde adentro. Su deber era separarlas de las manzanas rojas y sanas, para evitar que los gusanos infectaran esas también. No era algo que disfrutara mucho, pero estaba feliz porque ya casi estaba terminando, de hecho ese ya era el último árbol del huerto que necesitaba ser inspeccionado.

Applejack: -arroja una manzana mala a un balde- Por fin, esa fue la última, luego de enterrarlas se convertirán en el abono perfecto, solo espero que esos molestos gusanos no regresen por otra temporada al menos -toma el balde con la boca y se va-

La pony obrera se dirigió al lugar que había preparado para enterrar las manzanas en mal estado y así convertirlas en fertilizante para las plantas y árboles de la granja. Estaba feliz ya que había sido una tarea ardua que le llevó varios días terminar, de hecho se sentía tan feliz que tarareaba una agradable melodía mientras caminaba con los ojos cerrados. Mientras iba por el huerto vio por un momento que una de las manzanas de pronto flotaba fuera del balde y se iba lejos. No le dio importancia y siguió caminando como si nada, pero se detuvo en seco y abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de ver. Soltando el balde vio frente a ella una manzana llena de manchas marrones y comida por gusanos, cosa que era imposible, pero no había terminado de procesar lo que estaba viendo cuando las demás manzanas dentro del balde comenzaron a hacer lo mismo, una a una la fruta empezó a levitar en frente de una muy asustada pony, quien se esperaba saliera huyendo de ahí, pero no lo hizo, debía enfrentar lo que fuera que estuviera viendo.

Applejack: De acuerdo manzanas, no sé cómo es posible que floten, pero se acabó la broma, regresen a la cubeta ahora mismo o… o… bueno, no sé qué les haré porque no creo que sean manzanas normales, pero será muy feo, se los aseguro

Una de las manzanas se alejó un poco de las demás, cosa que asustó todavía más a Applejack al no tener idea de qué pasaría luego, pero de hecho fue más bien lo que oyó y no lo que vio lo que la extrañó. Pudo oír el sonido de una mordida y ver que a la manzana ahora le faltaba un pedazo. Lo mismo pasó varias veces después, hasta que la fruta quedó reducida a un corazón de manzana con obvias marcas por donde los gusanos habían estado, el cual luego cayó frente a ella. Vio exactamente lo mismo pasar con varias de las otras manzanas, las cuales no estaban pensadas para ser el alimento de ningún pony, pero quien fuera que las estuviera comiendo parecía disfrutarlas.

Applejack (asustada): -mira a todos lados- Quienquiera que seas… por favor ya vete, y hablo en serio, no quiero pelear contigo… vete ahora mientras puedas

Quien estaba devorando esa fruta en mal estado pareció oír la petición de la aterrada pony. A los corazones de manzana tirados en el piso se le unieron luego un par de frutas enteras y una a medio comer. Applejack seguía muy nerviosa, pero al ver que todo pareció haber terminado decidió regresar las manzanas (o lo que quedaba de ellas) al balde y retomar su camino, pero al terminar de recoger la fruta pudo escuchar un ruido tras ella. Al voltearse pudo ver a un pony que no había visto nunca antes, recostado contra el tronco de uno de los árboles, aparentemente satisfecho por lo que había comido y limpiando sus feos, retorcidos y verdes dientes con un palillo.

Beetlejuice (sin mirarla): -se acomoda- No digo esto a menudo, pero gracias por la comida, esas manzanas en serio llenaron mi estómago -se lame un casco-

Applejack (con los ojos muy abiertos): ¿Entonces era tú?

Beetlejuice: Exactamente -abre un ojo y la mira- ¿Qué? ¿Asombrada por mi capacidad de hacerme invisible? Cuando quieras te enseño, pero te lo advierto, te costará mucho dinero

Applejack: Más que asombrada… asqueada, esas manzanas estaban podridas y llenas de gusanos, si querías comer con gusto te hubiera vendido algunas en mejor estado, te hubiera regalado una incluso, sólo debiste pedirla

Beetlejuice: -se le acerca- Por favor, no quisiera convertirme en una peste -se transforma en un insecto gigante- ¿Sabes de qué hablo?

La pony se puso pálida del susto y retrocedió rápido, tropezando sin querer con la cubeta al ver al enorme escarabajo frente a ella, o más bien, al escarabajo mitad pony frente a ella. Beetlejuice no pudo evitar la risa al ver la reacción que había provocado en Applejack, quien al principio parecía mostrarse amable con él, pero eso quedó atrás al verlo actuar tan antipático y burlón.

Applejack (molesta): -se levanta y lo mira- ¡Largo de aquí ahora!

Beetlejuice: -vuelve a ser un pony- ¿Qué? No me digas que te enojaste

Applejack: Desde luego que si, eres el pony más sucio y odioso que haya visto jamás. Te quiero fuera de aquí ahora mismo amigo, o lo lamentarás en serio

Beetlejuice de todos modos se rehusaba a irse, y retomando su cómodo lugar en el tronco del manzano ignoró por completo a la pony. Applejack, molesta de verdad, tomó el lazo que llevaba en el lomo y lo empezó a girar, dispuesta a atrapar al molesto corcel y sacarlo por la fuerza, pero aunque Beetlejuice lucía distraído de hecho alcanzó a ver a la pony obrera arrojando la cuerda hacia él, y desapareció justo antes de poder atraparlo. Applejack la recogió, pero de todos modos se mantuvo alerta. Pudo ver aparecer de nuevo al unicornio detrás de ella, así que intentó lacearlo otra vez, de nuevo con el mismo resultado. Pasaron varios minutos así, en los que Beetlejuice no dejaba de reír como loco al ver el cansancio de la pobre yegua, el que se empezaba a hacer muy evidente pese a que estaba en perfecta forma.

Applejack (sudando y con la cuerda en la boca): ¡Sal de donde estés! ¡Ni creas que te librarás de mí condenada alimaña!

Pero Beetlejuice no se dejó ver. Volviendo a ser invisible y controlando su risa, tomó el lazo de Applejack mientras ella miraba en otra dirección. La pony obrera apenas lo vio venir, y cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde, en cosa de unos segundos el lazo ahora rodeaba todo su cuerpo, inmovilizándola por completo. Sobraba eso si cerca de un metro de cuerda, el cual sirvió para colgar a la pony de la rama de uno de los árboles y dejarla suspendida sobre el suelo. La risa del unicornio ahora se dejó oír muy ruidosamente, tal como había pasado con sus amigas.

Applejack (moviendo sus patas como loca): ¡Déjame bajar! ¡Hablo en serio!

La risa comenzó a hacerse más y más lejana, hasta que ya no se escuchó más. Era obvio para la pony terrestre que ya el unicornio se había ido, dejándola colgada y con pocas posibilidades de salir de ahí pronto. No tuvo de otra más que gritar por ayuda, esperando porque algún miembro de su familia fuera por ella.

Applejack: Tan pronto como salga de aquí te las verás conmigo… sea cual sea tu nombre ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayúdenme!

Beetlejuice entonces regresó a la biblioteca, volviendo a tomar su sitio en la cama de Twilight tras cerrar la ventana, fingiendo estar dormido. La sonrisa en su cara era innegable, realmente no podía esperar por jugarle más bromas al resto de los ponies de aquel lugar… claro, en tanto la alicornio no se diera cuenta del hoyo que ahora se podía ver en el campo de fuerza que rodeaba su casa.

Pese a la gran diversión que el fantasma había vivido ya, esto era solo el comienzo.

CONTINUARÁ…


	4. Chapter 4

Rarity llegó corriendo a la casa de Twilight tan rápido como pudo tras haber calmado un poco sus nervios, llevando con ella a Opal, quien se abrazaba a su lomo lo más fuerte que podía, temiendo que ese pony tan extraño pudiera hacer algo más antes de llegar a la casa de la alicornio. Apenas la elegante unicornio llegó a la puerta de la biblioteca, se encontró frente a ésta a tres de sus amigas. Redujo la velocidad y se detuvo para hablar con ellas, ya que todas, salvo por Pinkie Pie, lucían preocupadas y tensas por algo.

Fluttershy: Rarity, que bueno que viniste

Rarity: ¿Qué hacen todas aquí?

Pinkie Pie (muy emocionada): -se aparece frente a ella de pronto- ¡Rarity! ¡No vas a creer lo que acaba de pasar! Conocimos a un nuevo amigo de Twilight que es increíble, me dejó temblando de risa, ciertamente nunca había visto a ningún pony como él. Los bebés Cake se asustaron, pero lo olvidaron rápido, aunque yo en lo personal no podría, en serio no podría, es que fue tan…

Rarity: -le tapa la boca con un casco- ¿De casualidad ese "amigo" al que te refieres es un unicornio rubio, muy bromista y con un muy… particular aroma?

Pinkie Pie: ¡Sí! ¿Cómo lo supiste? -se emociona aún más- ¡No me digas que conociste a Beetlejuice! ¡Es sensacional, muero por organizar su fiesta de bienvenida!

Applejack (todavía con restos de cuerda encima): Beetlejuice… entonces así es cómo se llama esa sabandija. Debí imaginar que un pony tan asqueroso tendría un nombre como ese

Pinkie Pie: Anda Applejack, no seas tan mala ¿Qué te hizo para que digas eso? Nadie que haga tan buenas bromas puede ser malo

Applejack: Bueno, para empezar, por poco me hace creer que la granja estaba embrujada y luego me colgó a uno de mis árboles, de no haber sido por Big Mac todavía estaría allí

Fluttershy: Normalmente no me gusta hablar mal del nadie, pero… mis pobres insectos siguen aterrados luego de que él casi… casi… -cierra los ojos muy fuerte- Lo siento, todavía tiemblo sólo de recordarlo

Rarity: Bueno, sea como sea, si Twilight sabe algo de él, seguramente podrá ayudarnos, no me gustaría que mi boutique sufriera otro de sus ataques, tampoco creo que mi pobrecita Opal resistiría otra de sus bromas, mírenla, está temblando como una hoja -la muestra-

Desde adentro de la biblioteca, Twilight escuchó a sus amigas hablando, y aunque no había oído su conversación ni tampoco sabía que Beetlejuice había dejado la casa, de todos modos eso le dio un mal presentimiento, así que asomándose por la ventana fue que se dispuso a hablar con ellas, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, pudo ver a Rainbow Dash llegar volando muy rápido y desde al parecer muy lejos, con la intención de entrar por otra de las ventanas, la cual estaba abierta. Todas quisieron advertirle a la pegaso, pero ella finalmente se estrelló contra el campo de fuerza como una mosca, dejándolo ver por un momento mientras se arrastraba por su superficie brillante, para luego volverlo a dejar invisible cuando llegó al suelo, donde todas la rodearon para ver si estaba bien.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Gran entrada Dashie! ¿Te dolió?

Rainbow Dash (mareada): -se levanta tambaleándose- Claro que no… lo hago todo el tiempo… -agita la cabeza y vuelve a la normalidad- ¿Con qué rayos choqué por cierto?

Twilight: -sale por la puerta- Es el campo de fuerza que le puse a la biblioteca para protegerla, sólo denme un minuto y lo desactivo

Pinkie Pie: -apuntando algo con su casco- ¿Y por qué no abres un agujero como ese que está allá? Así te evitarías el trabajo de poner uno nuevo todo el tiempo

Twilight: No es problema, sólo me tomará un… ¿¡Agujero!? ¡No, esto no es bueno! -corre hacia dentro-

Applejack: ¡Twilight! ¿Qué ocurre?

Twilight: -regresa rápido- Entren, les explicaré adentro -desactiva el campo con su magia-

Al entrar todas y volver a activar el campo de fuerza una vez más, fue que Twilight pudo ver el agujero al que se refería la pony rosa, cosa que la dejó muy molesta, furiosa de hecho. Entrando con sus amigas finalmente debió contar qué era lo que pasaba.

Twilight: Como veo que todas aquí sufrieron un ataque de las bromas siniestras de Beetlejuice, pienso que entre las seis podríamos idear algún modo de enfrentarlo

Fluttershy: Twilight… no quiero interrumpir pero… ¿Cómo fue que llegó hasta aquí?

Spike (junto a Twilight): -pone cara de culpable-

Twilight (mirándolo de reojo): -mira a sus amigas- Eso no importa por ahora, es mejor que nos encarguemos de Beetlejuice primero

Rainbow Dash: Y que lo digas, para empezar, ¿Dónde está ahora?

Spike: No se preocupen por eso, fui a verlo hace un minuto y está durmiendo en la cama de Twilight, lucía cansado cuando me le acerqué

Applejack: Yo también estaría cansada luego de haber causado tantos problemas a lo largo de Ponyville durante todo el día

Spike: Subiré a verlo otra vez, no me tardo -va por la escaleras-

El dragoncito dejó a sus amigas para que continuaran discutiendo el problema mientras él iba a ver que Beetlejuice continuara en la cama y no saliera a causar más líos. El unicornio realmente había estado durmiendo profundamente desde que había regresado de hacer su última jugarreta y se notaba que costaría trabajo despertarlo, pero Spike necesitaba hacerlo para que las ponies lo enfrentaran de una vez, había causado mucho revuelo y todas merecían una explicación.

Spike (en voz muy baja): -se acerca y lo toca- ¿Beetlejuice? ¿Estás dormido?

El unicornio gris arrugó un poco la nariz al sentir la mano del dragón tocarlo, pero no parecía querer despertar aún, simplemente dio media vuelta y empezó a roncar. Spike suspiró al ver que le iba a tomar tiempo hacer que bajara con las demás, asi que comenzó a moverlo, a hablarle o a hacer ruido, cualquier cosa con tal de que finalmente se despertara, pero definitivamente no iba a hacerlo fácilmente.

_En un sitio extraño, completamente negro, sin paredes, sin techo, si nada en realidad, Beetlejuice se pudo ver a si mismo flotando, las voces de las ponies se oían muy a lo lejos, apagándose hasta que finalmente ya no oía nada. El fantasma se miró a si mismo, dándose cuenta que aún conservaba su apariencia de pony, con cuatro patas, melena y cola, así que era obvio que donde estuviera, no estaba en su mundo, eso lo frustraba, realmente quería volver a casa y poder vivir su pena en paz. Comenzó a moverse, tratando de encontrar algún modo de irse de ahí y regresar al no mundo, o al menos de regresar a Ponyville, si había podido llegar hasta ahí antes, quizá podría hacerlo de nuevo, y con eso, encontrar un modo de regresar al sitio del que provenía. Pero estaba claro que no iba a poder salir de ahí, se sentía casi como si estuviera… en ninguna parte._

_Beetlejuice: -se cruza de patas- Muy bien, quien sea que esté haciendo esto, la broma terminó ¿de acuerdo?_

¡Cállate!

_Beetlejuice (molesto): ¡Oye!_

¡Te odio!

_Beetlejuice (apoyando su cara en un casco): Genial, lo que necesitaba, una amorosa bienvenida_

¡No quiero volver a verte!

_Beetlejuice: ¡Pero si ni siquiera yo puedo…! Un segundo… conozco esa voz_

¡Cállate! ¡Te odio! ¡No quiero volver a verte!

_La voz que había estado gritando todas esas cosas al comienzo no era muy clara, el unicornio de hecho ni siquiera podía distinguir si era de un hombre o una mujer, pero la voz, así como las palabras, se fueron haciendo cada vez más claras y fuertes, al punto en que el pobre debió cubrirse los oídos o sino quizá le acabarían explotando. Las mismas cosas se repetían una y otra vez, asustando a Beetlejuice como nunca, pero por su orgullo no iba a mostrarse espantado, en cambio hizo lo que pudo por asustar a quien estuviera hablando para hacer que se fuera. Trató de hacer una de sus muy conocidas imitaciones de monstruo, pero no sirvió de nada, la voz no se callaba, por más que tratara, todo era inútil._

_Beetlejuice (cubriendo sus orejas y temblando): ¡Ya basta! ¿Quién demonios está haciendo eso? ¡Juro que cuando te encuentre, te arrepentirás de haberte metido conmigo! -baja la voz- Oh claro, encontrar a una voz sin cuerpo será muy sencillo_

¡Cállate! ¡Te odio! ¡No quiero volver a verte!

¡Cállate! ¡Te odio! ¡No quiero volver a verte!

¡Cállate! ¡Te odio! ¡No quiero volver a verte!

_Beetlejuice siguió oyendo lo mismo varias veces más, sin poder ubicar nunca la fuente de aquella voz que si bien lo estaba asustando mucho, también lo hería. Odiaba eso, detestaba ser un llorón, pero a veces no podía evitarlo. Debía escapar de ahí, irse rápido y volver a casa. Cerrando los ojos muy fuerte fue que esas palabras finalmente se empezaron a apagar de nuevo, hasta que finalmente todo quedó en silencio otra vez, pero el fantasma no quería abrir los ojos. Unos segundos después escuchó otra voz, pero esta vez, era su nombre el que estaba siendo pronunciado, y muy fuerte, sin mencionar que su cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera siendo movido muy rápido._

Spike: ¡Beetlejuice! ¡Despierta de una vez! Vamos, quizá Twilight me regañe si no te llevo abajo pronto

Beetlejuice (sudando): -abre los ojos lentamente- ¿Ly…Lydia?

Al enfocar bien la vista, el unicornio pudo ver frente a él el rostro escamoso de Spike, el cual lo miraba fijamente. Apenas vio que había despertado, se apartó un poco de él, pero nunca dejó de verlo a la cara.

Spike: Finalmente, creía que tendría que echarte un cubo de agua fría

Beetlejuice: ¿Mmm? ¿Agua? -se le quita el sueño de pronto- ¡No! ¡Eso no! ¡Mi último baño fue hace trescientos años! ¡Piedad! -se cubre la cabeza con sus patas-

Spike: -descubre uno de sus ojos y lo mira- Bien, si ya estás bien despierto, tenemos que bajar, Twilight y las chicas están abajo y no lucen muy contentas, tienes muchos problemas

Beetlejuice: -sale de la cama y se estira- Para eso estoy, el amo de las bromas siempre piensa en su público -va hacia la puerta-

Spike: Eehh… Beetlejuice

Beetlejuice: -se voltea y lo mira- ¿Qué quieres?

Spike: -lo piensa unos segundos- Olvídalo, no es nada

El fantasma y el pequeño dragón bajaron para reunirse con las chicas como él había dicho. Aunque Beetlejuice no se hubiera dado cuenta, había estado llamando a Lydia en sueños todo el tiempo, no sólo al despertar, repitió su nombre incontables veces mientras amenazaba con empezar a llorar, cosa que sorprendió mucho al pequeño Spike, quien no esperaba encontrarse con algo como eso. No supo luego qué decirle al unicornio, pero tarde o temprano lo haría contar la verdad, por ahora, sus amigas estaban primero.

Apenas Spike llegó se fue al lado de Twilight y el resto de sus amigas, todas mostraban diferentes caras, y era evidente que Beetlejuice tenía que ver con todas ellas. Él simplemente flotaba despreocupadamente, todo en un silencio muy incomodo, el cual duró un largo rato.

Rainbow Dash: ¡Suficiente! No puedo quedarme aquí y ver cómo ese tipo se queda ahí sin darnos siquiera una explicación -va con él- Óyeme, ¿exactamente quién crees que eres para venir y asustar a mis amigas? ¿Estás buscando problemas o qué?

Beetlejuice (tranquilo): Corrección, yo no busco problemas, son ellos los que me buscan a mí. No quiero hacerle daño a nadie, sólo divertirme un poco, lo juro

Rainbow Dash (cruzada de patas): -arquea una ceja- Aja, ¿y por qué debería creerte?

Beetlejuice: Porque es cierto, tan cierto como que tienes un escorpión en tu cabello

Rainbow Dash: Yo no tengo ningún…

Beetlejuice: -le lanza un poco de su magia-

Bastó con un pequeño hechizo y un escorpión negro y muy grande apareció de la colorida melena de la pegaso, el cual luego se agachó y la miró a la cara, enseñando sus aterradores mandíbulas y luego su aguijón. La pobre pony se espantó tanto que comenzó a gritar y a tratar de asustar a la criatura con sus cascos. Logró tirarla al suelo, donde comenzó a caminar y a asustar del mismo modo a todas sus amigas, sobre todo a Rarity, quien gritó agudamente antes de echarse a correr. Todas le tenían un miedo atroz a los animales como ese, por fortuna Fluttershy sabía tratar con ellos, y con un gran frasco de vidrio que había sacado de la cocina, lo atrapó y logró que todas se calmaran.

Rarity (reponiéndose del susto): -la abraza- Fluttershy querida, muchísimas gracias, que bueno que estabas aquí

Beetlejuice (con la boca hecha agua): -se acerca al frasco- Si, muchas gracias por atrapar mi comida, comenzaba a sentirme hambriento -se relame-

Fluttershy (muy molesta): -abraza el frasco y lo mira fijo a los ojos- Mira sinvergüenza, pudiste haberme asustado antes, pero ya no más, no permitiré que le hagas daño a un animal indefenso ¿está claro?

Beetlejuice: Oh vamos, no hagas tanto escándalo, no iba a hacerle daño -lo mira de nuevo-… sólo a comérmelo

Rainbow Dash (volando sobre él): -lo toma del cuello y lo mira- Mira, ya tuvimos suficiente de ti, vete a tu mundo extraño ahora mismo o te las verás conmigo fenómeno

Beetlejuice: ¿Qué? Los fenómenos también necesitamos comer, mírame, prácticamente estoy en los huesos -de pronto le aparece una enorme barriga-. Bueno, por eso dije que prácticamente

Rainbow Dash (furiosa): ¡Es todo! ¡Toma esto! -lo golpea en el estómago-

Eso a cualquiera le hubiera dolido, pero al tener la enorme barriga que acababa de hacer aparecer logró amortiguar el golpe del fuerte casco de la pegaso, aunque no sólo eso, sino que literalmente dejó atrapada su pata casi completa, haciendo que la pobre comenzara a asustarse y a forcejear por liberar su extremidad, pero en vez de liberarse, todo lo que obtuvo fue que la enorme barriga del fantasma la succionara por completo, asustando aún más a todas sus amigas apenas la vieron desaparecer.

Rainbow Dash se alivió al ver su pata libre de esa prisión de grasa y piel, pero no le duró mucho. Mirando a su alrededor vio que estaba atrapada en algo que parecía ser una cueva, pero no podía ver la salida por ninguna parte. Al no tener nada con qué hacer luz para guiarse comenzó a pedir ayuda.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Hola? ¿Alguien me escucha?

La luz de una fogata se dejó ver a lo lejos, cegando a la pony un momento, pero apenas sus ojos se acostumbraron pudo ver lo que al parecer era un pony calentándose cerca del fuego. Apenas pudo distinguir su silueta, pero de todos modos fue hacia él.

Rainbow Dash: Eeehhh, disculpa… ¿Me podrías decir cómo salir o al menos en dónde estoy?

El pony, que resultó ser un anciano andrajoso y con apariencia de estar bastante loco, miró a la pegaso con sus ojos desorbitados, tapados por algunos mechones de su melena sucia y de un color rubio claro, pero lo peor de todo era su enorme sonrisa, fea y con algunos pocos dientes chuecos y verdes.

Anciano (con voz ronca): Por fin… algo de compañía…

Rainbow Dash (blanca del susto): ¡AAAHHH! ¡Aléjese de mí! -se aparta rápido y su espalda choca contra algo-

Anciano (ahora detrás de ella): ¿Te vas tan pronto?

La pegaso se asustó tanto por la visión de ese horrible y desquiciado anciano que se tiró al suelo y cubrió su cara con sus patas delanteras mientras gritaba por ayuda, esperando porque no pasara nada más. Mientras continuaba gritando, se pudo dar cuenta de que la "cueva" no era más que una ilusión creada por Beetlejuice, la cual pronto desapareció. Al descubrir su cara y verse de nuevo en la biblioteca, pudo oír la risa fuerte y maniática del unicornio, el cual ahora agitaba sus patas en el aire.

Beetlejuice: ¡No puedo creer que hayas caído en ese truco tan viejo, debiste haber visto tu cara! -se detiene de pronto- Un segundo, claro que puedes -hace aparecer un espejo y lo pone frente a ella- Esta expresión debe valer al menos un millón de dólares -vuelve a reír-

Pinkie Pie (enojada): -lo mira- ¡Oye! ¡Eso no fue gracioso!

Beetlejuice: -deja de reír de pronto y va con ella- Disculpa, creo que mis oídos están tapados -se mete un casco al oído y se saca mucha cera- Muy bien, mucho mejor ¿Qué decías?

Pinkie Pie: Que eso no fue nada gracioso, la pobre Dashie se asustó de verdad

Beetlejuice: -se cruza de patas y la mira muy de cerca- ¿De verdad? Creía que amabas las buenas bromas

Pinkie Pie (sonriendo de pronto): ¡Amo las bromas! ¿Quién no ama una buena risa? -se enoja otra vez- ¡Pero eso no me dio risa! -toma a Rainbow Dash- Mírala, creo que del susto hasta se le olvidó cómo volar -se la acerca más- ¡Di que lo sientes! ¡Ahora mismo!

Beetlejuice: -mira un segundo a la temblorosa pony- Bu…

Rainbow Dash: ¡AAAHHH! -se desmaya-

Pinkie Pie (sorprendida): No creo que eso haya sido una disculpa

Twilight: -va con ellos- Bueno, creo que esto ya fue demasiado. Está claro que no podemos contigo

Beetlejuice: ¿Y qué van a hacer? ¿Meterme en una celda sucia y llena de insectos como castigo? Aunque de hecho eso estaría muy bien

Twilight: No, te llevaremos con Zecora

Beetlejuice: -deja salir un grito ahogado- ¡No! ¡Con Zecora no! ¡Todo menos eso! -se tira al suelo- ¡Haré lo que sea, pero no…! -lo piensa un segundo- ¿Quién es esa?

Twilight: -lo hace levitar con su magia- Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos con ella, ahora vamos, y no intentes nada, estás completamente neutralizado -va hacia la puerta-

Las demás ponies, incluyendo a Rainbow Dash una vez habiéndose recuperado del susto, fueron camino al bosque Everfree. Fluttershy llevó con ella el frasco que contenía al escorpión y lo dejó libre, para volver luego con sus amigas, no le gustaba estar sola en ese sitio tan tenebroso.

Apenas llegaron a la cabaña de su amiga cebra, Twilight tocó a la puerta, nunca perdiendo de vista al unicornio junto a ella. Apenas la cebra les abrió, las recibió con una sonrisa como siempre.

Zecora: Twilight, que gusto verte, no te he visto mucho desde que te coronaron princesa -mira a Beetlejuice-, y veo que traes contigo a una visita sorpresa. Pasen, hablaremos dentro

No bien las ponies estuvieron dentro de la cabaña de Zecora, todas le contaron acerca de los problemas que el fantasma había estado causando desde su llegada, y querían saber si ella tendría alguna poción o hechizo para poder devolverlo a su mundo o al menos controlarlo hasta que pudieran hacerlo. La cebra aceptó, pero primero quiso llevarse a Beetlejuice a una habitación donde pudiera examinarlo mejor. Twilight quitó el hechizo que neutralizaba la magia del unicornio, aunque no sin preocuparse porque él fuera a hacer alguna travesura. Sorprendentemente, no sólo no intentó nada, sino que hasta parecía gustoso de entrar con Zecora a aquella habitación, enseñando una sonrisa tranquila… claro, hasta que ella cerró la puerta.

Desde adentro se pudieron escuchar ruidos horribles, como los de una pelea, golpes, patadas, cosas que se rompían. Todas ahí temían que Beetlejuice hubiera pasado de ser un pony asqueroso y antipático a ser realmente violento, y se asustaron aún más cuando vieron la puerta abriéndose de nuevo algunos momentos después de que todo paró. Esperaban lo peor, pero de hecho…

Twilight: -se acerca a ella- Zecora, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Está todo bien?

Zecora (aún sonriendo): Ciertamente, y no se preocupen por su amigo unicornio, se encuentra durmiendo profundamente

Todas se asomaron por la puerta, y aunque vieron muchas cosas rotas y todo en desorden, lo que más las sorprendió fue ver a Beetlejuice bocabajo e inconsciente sobre una mesa de madera. Les sorprendió sobre todo el hecho de que Zecora no tuviera ni un rasguño.

Applejack (confundida): -la mira- ¿Exactamente qué pasó allá adentro?

Zecora: A veces estas cosas me suelen pasar, solo un pony que no quiere cooperar, pero pude encargarme con una simple táctica, aunque es primera vez que la llevo a la práctica

Twilight: Me impresionas, ¿y qué usaste? ¿Algún poderoso hechizo para el sueño o quizá una poción de hierbas especiales?

Zecora: Realmente fue un certero golpe en la cabeza el que hizo el trabajo, pero no se preocupen, pronto estará de pie y buscando escarabajos

Rarity: -mira de reojo a la puerta- Veo que a ti también te mostró sus refinados gustos culinarios

Zecora (un poco más seria): No realmente, lo que pasa es fui capaz de entrar en su mente. Tratando de averiguar qué es lo que lo hace actuar así, me topé con algo que me sorprendió apenas lo vi

Twilight: ¿Qué encontraste?

Zecora: Junto con ver su mente también tuve acceso a su corazón, y bajo una densa capa de mugre encontré su deseada explicación. Si bien este pony puede parecerles necio y problemático, hay un motivo para su comportamiento errático, y eso es debido a un profundo dolor que lleva desde hace poco, producto de algo que ha perdido, si no me equivoco

Rainbow Dash: ¿Dolor? Si claro, amiga, este pony no siente dolor, más bien él nos lo causa a nosotras, y mucho, sobre todo de cabeza, debes tener alguna poción o algo que quizá lo tranquilice, a este paso todo Ponyville quedará destruido

Zecora: -se ríe un poco- Queridas ponies, entiendo que crean que sus acciones puedan parecer inspiradas por maldad, pero es todo lo contrario, de hecho dentro de él hay una gran bondad, si le dan la oportunidad podrán verlo de verdad

Rainbow Dash: Pero es que…

Twilight: Entendemos Zecora, te agradecemos mucho la ayuda. Es mejor que nos vayamos, no te quitaremos más tiempo

Zecora: Descuida, siempre es un placer ser de ayuda con todas, sobre todo contigo, pero primero ¿crees que podrías decirme el nombre de tu amigo?

Twilight: Su nombre es Beetlejuice, pero él no es…

Zecora: Dale tiempo y quizá llegue a serlo, te sorprenderás una vez que logres verlo

Si bien Twilight no entendía bien qué era exactamente lo que lograría ver, de todos modos vio que lo mejor era llevarse a Beetlejuice para poder seguir buscando el no mundo, para así enviarlo de regreso apenas pudiera. La alicornio llevó al unicornio aún inconsciente levitando gracias a su magia, pero, cuando estaban saliendo del bosque, Applejack notó algo que la preocupó, y por eso se apresuró en ir donde su amiga.

Applejack: Twilight, luces muy cansada

Twilight: -la mira- ¿Eh? Claro que no, estoy bien, de verdad

Applejack: Caramelo, Beetlejuice no ha estado aquí ni un día por lo que he podido ver y tú luces como si no hubieras dormido en una semana, ¿por qué no me dejas llevármelo a la granja? Así tú podrás descansar

Twilight: No lo sé, sin mi magia podría descontrolarse y no me gustaría que hiciera alguna tontería

Applejack: Con Big Mac, la abuela Smith, Applebloom y yo vigilándolo todo se te hará mucho más fácil, confía en mí, no dejaré que haga nada malo

Twilight: -lo piensa un momento y suspira- De acuerdo Applejack, confió en ti, pero ten cuidado, no sabemos lo que pueda hacer y no quiero ponerte en peligro a ti o a tu familia

Applejack: -sonríe- Lo tendré, no te preocupes por nada

Desactivando su magia, Twilight puso al unicornio desmayado en la espalda de la pony obrera y ésta se fue a casa. Las demás acompañaron a la alicornio a la biblioteca, todo mientras el pequeño Spike caminaba junto a su amiga. No había querido decir nada aún y consideraba que todavía no era el momento correcto, pero con lo que había dicho Zecora, sobre que Beetlejuice sufría por algo que había perdido, sumado a aquel nombre que había dicho en sueños, no paraba de hacerse la misma pregunta varias veces.

¿Quién era Lydia?

CONTINUARÁ…


	5. Chapter 5

Despuntando el alba en Sweet Apple Acres, cuando el sol apenas y comenzaba a dejarse ver luego de ser elevado por la princesa Celestia como todos los días, el gallo que despertaba a la familia que vivía en esa enorme granja aún no se daba cuenta de la hora y aún dormía de pie en la reja de madera, con la cabeza escondida en un ala. Adentro de la casa, todo mundo dormía tranquilamente, pero en poco tiempo debían levantarse y empezar sus labores diarias.

En esa misma casa, en el cuarto de invitados, un pony unicornio, completamente diferente a los ponies terrestres a los que la familia estaba acostumbrada, dormía desordenadamente en la cama, bocarriba y roncando tan fuerte que llegaba a mover las cortinas de la ventana. Su larga y verde lengua caía por un costado de su boca abierta, y en ésta se podían ver sus muy feos dientes, los que obviamente no habían sido lavados en muchísimo tiempo, de hecho era tanta la peste que desprendían que las moscas que volaban a su alrededor terminaron muriendo o huyendo espantadas, ni ellas la soportaron.

El unicornio gris había estado durmiendo desde el día anterior en la tarde, cuando Zecora lo había noqueado con aquel golpe, aunque había sido todo tan rápido que apenas y se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, pero seguramente al despertar tendría un dolor de cabeza tan fuerte que ahí lo recordaría.

Como fuera, pasados no muchos minutos, el sol finalmente había alcanzado al gallo que dormía afuera, y apenas abrió los ojos y vio que era de día se despertó por completo y, tomando mucho aire, soltó un grito tan fuerte que podría haber despertado hasta a los ponies de Canterlot, pero en vez de eso, sólo logró hacer que un pony en especial se despertara de mal humor, pero como no tenía idea de eso, siguió cantando sin parar hasta que alguien lo oyera. El unicornio había sido el primero en despertar, pero era obvio que no quería eso, así que dando media vuelta en la cama para quedar bocabajo se tapó la cabeza con su almohada, pero el grito era tan fuerte que no hubo caso, hiciera lo que hiciera seguía oyéndolo.

Beetlejuice (molesto y con enormes ojeras): -mira hacia la ventana- Yo lo enseñaré a ese pajarraco a no hacer tanto escándalo -desaparece con su magia-

Afuera, el gallo seguía cantando muy fuerte, sin tener idea de que detrás de él una sombra extraña aparecía de pronto. Beetlejuice hacía lo posible por no estallar en risa al pensar en lo que iba a hacer, así que se dio prisa y usó su magia una vez más. Luego de hacerlo, tocó con suavidad el ala del gallo, el cual dejó de cacarear un momento y se dio la vuelta, sólo para ver que detrás de él… un enorme y hambriento zorro le mostraba los colmillos. Del puro susto se acabó quedando sin plumas.

Beetlejuice (disfrazado y con cara de hambre): -se le acerca- Creo que acabo de encontrar mi desayuno de esta mañana -empieza a reír como loco-

El gallo entonces huyó de ahí tan rápido como pudo, de haber podido volar seguro lo hubiera hecho, todo para no ser devorado por ese aterrador zorro, el cual al final no lo persiguió sino que se quedó tirado en el pasto panza arriba, riendo muy ruidosamente y moviendo sus patas.

Beetlejuice: -da la vuelta y vuelve a ser un pony- Todos aquí caen tan fácil -se limpia una lágrima-. Pero me pregunto por qué esa pony naranja no ha salido aún, debe haberse quedado dormida o algo -se levanta-. Oh bien, supongo que iré yo, todo por el alma generosa que me dio alojamiento -se ríe por lo bajo y desaparece-

En la casa, increíblemente nadie había despertado por el canto del gallo como era lo habitual, aunque en realidad si había una razón… debido a lo agotadoras que habían sido las tareas el día anterior, sin mencionar los problemas que Beetlejuice le causó a Applejack, todos, en especial ella, habían quedado agotados y por eso fue que terminaron por dormir más de la cuenta, de hecho ninguno tenía idea de lo tarde que era en realidad, el único despierto en toda la casa era Beetlejuice, y era obvio que en todo en lo que pensaba era en…

Beetlejuice (caminando con cuidado por el pasillo): Veamos, la tal Applejack debe tener su cuarto en este piso -ve una puerta-… intentaré con esta

Con mucho cuidado, el unicornio empujó la puerta con un casco y entró, obviamente a la habitación equivocada, ya que la decoración era muy infantil para una pony mayor como Applejack, y el bulto en la cama no era de su mismo tamaño. Al acercarse, pudo darse cuenta de que no era la pony a la que buscaba, sino una más pequeña, una potranca de piel amarillo claro y melena roja. Eso lo decepcionó, y de hecho estaba por regresar por donde vino cuando vio algo en las paredes. Eran carteles, o mejor dicho, dibujos a crayón, todos de ella y otras dos pequeñas potrancas, una con un cuerno como el suyo y la otra con alas. En uno, estaban ellas tres, como eran normalmente, pero con expresión triste, abajo, se podía leer _ahora: costados en blanco, _pero luego otro dibujo igual, salvo que con expresión alegre y ahora se podía leer _meta: ¡obtener nuestras cutie marks! _donde ahora las tres mostraban con orgullo algo que parecían dibujos en su parte trasera. Beetlejuice no entendía nada, hasta que vio su propio costado y vio sus pequeños escarabajos verdes, pensando que quizá a eso se refería el segundo dibujo.

En silencio, se acercó a la cama de la pequeña potranca y quitó la manta sin despertarla, para notar que era cierto, a diferencia de las ponies que conoció y de si mismo también, no había nada en su costado. Tras poner la manta de nuevo donde estaba le tomó solo dos segundos pensar en algo que quizá sería más divertido que lo que tenía pensado antes, uno lo podía adivinar por la sonrisa que había aparecido en su cara.

En otra habitación, Applejack seguía dormida, completamente ajena a lo que andaba haciendo su huésped, y también a que era un poco tarde además. Estaba en un sueño muy profundo y tranquilo, nada podía molestarla… hasta que su puerta fue azotada contra la pared tras ser abierta de par en par por su pequeña hermanita, la cual se veía más feliz y emocionada que nunca, tanto, que luego fue a saltar a su cama para terminar de despertarla.

Applebloom (saltando y chillando): ¡Applejack! ¡No lo vas a creer! ¡Es fantástico, sensacional, maravilloso, estupendo! ¡Por fin, por fin está aquí!

Applejack (adormilada y bostezando): Quien sea que esté aquí, ¿no podrías decirle que vuelva más tarde?

Applebloom: -se detiene un momento- No, no es lo que crees, mira -muestra su costado-

Aunque la yegua terrestre aún veía borroso por el sueño que tenía, se le quitó apenas pudo reconocer lo que tenía en frente. Era muy linda, simplemente hermosa, en el costado de su hermanita se dejaba ver ahora el dibujo de una pequeña, verde y brillante manzana cubierta en parte de caramelo y chispas de chocolate, la cual aún tenía un par de chispas a su alrededor, lo que quería decir que acababa de aparecer ahí.

Applejack (sorprendida y sonriendo): Applebloom… no lo puedo creer… finalmente tienes tu…

Applebloom: -comienza a saltar de nuevo- ¡Mi cutie mark! ¡Es asombroso! ¡Dime que es asombroso!

Applejack (más calmada): Pero espera ¿apareció mientras dormías?

Applebloom: Eso creo. Lo sé, sé que las cutie marks aparecen cuando un pony descubre su talento especial y esas cosas, pero era obvio que el mío tenía que ver con manzanas, tanto, que apareció sin que yo tuviera que demostrarlo ¿no te parece increíble?

Applejack: -sonríe- La verdad no tanto, yo sabía que tarde o temprano ibas a obtenerla, me siento muy feliz por ti pequeña… bueno, ya no tan pequeña realmente

Las dos estaban tan felices que no dejaron de gritar y saltar una junto a la otra. Applebloom estaba eufórica, pero aún no lo creía, así que necesitaba verla de nuevo solo para estar segura de que no era un sueño como otras veces, pero ahí estaba, y la miraba con una enorme sonrisa y ojos brillantes… pero eso cambió, cuando la cutie mark comenzó a brillar de nuevo, esta vez, para desvanecerse y regresar su costado a como era antes, o sea, en blanco.

Applebloom: -deja de sonreír de pronto- ¿Ah? Applejack ¿esto es normal?

Applejack: -mira su costado de cerca- Desde luego que no, una cutie mark no desaparece, una vez que llega, es para siempre

El costado de la pequeña potranca entonces volvió a brillar, cosa que la alivió, pero su alivio se fue cuando no vio llegar su linda manzana verde, sino…

Applejack: ¿Una naranja? ¿Qué corrales significa eso?

Applebloom: Tranquila, quizá no sea tan malo, puedo vender naranjas y manzanas a la vez, solo tenemos que…

Pero la segunda cutie mark también desapareció tal como la primera, dejando a ambas hermanas aún más sorprendidas. Una tercera marca entonces llegó, para desaparecer también, le siguieron una cuarta, quinta, sexta y más, de las cuales todas luego se esfumaron tan rápido como llegaron. Los dibujos comenzaron a hacerse más y más extraños, pasando de frutas a cosas como calaveras, arañas, murciélagos, lápidas de cementerio, cuervos negros. Applejack y Applebloom temían que la viruela cutie hubiera vuelto, pero esta vez de manera diferente a como había sido antes, desapareciendo en vez de amontonarse en el cuerpo de la pequeña potranca.

Finalmente, cuando ambas estaban por correr por ayuda, una última marca se dejó ver, pero esta se movía, y de hecho hasta hablaba y se reía. Era la cabeza de un pony, al cual Applebloom no reconoció, pero apenas la pony mayor lo vio, se molestó bastante.

Beetlejuice (aún disfrazado de cutie mark): -las mira- ¿Qué? ¿No luzco bien acaso?

Applejack (furiosa): -se le acerca- ¿Qué crees que haces ilusionando a mi hermanita de esa forma? ¿Tienes idea de lo importante que es para ella obtener su cutie mark?

Beetlejuice: Oh vamos, no pongas esa cara -desaparece y reaparece flotando cerca del techo-, sólo quise alegrar un poco a la pequeñuela -se ríe como loco- ¡Debieron… debieron haber visto su caras cuando vieron que no eran de verdad! -se detiene de pronto- Es más, se las enseñaré

La cabeza del pony entonces desapareció por un segundo entre sus hombros, para luego mostrar la cara de Applejack, solo que con extrañas sombras alrededor de los ojos y sus mismos dientes verdes, sin mencionar una expresión de sorpresa muy grande. Hizo lo mismo otra vez, mostrando ahora la cara de Applebloom, con expresión de sorpresa y una sonrisa muy, muy grande, chillando como loca y con los ojos brillándole. Luego de eso, Beetlejuice dejó ver su propia cara de pony, la cual reía como siempre, tanto, que hasta cayó al suelo.

Applejack (abrazando a Applebloom): ¡Eres un insensible! -la mira- Tranquila, la obtendrás pronto, confía en mi

Applebloom (triste): -se baja de la cama- Y yo que pensaba que finalmente lograría hacer que Silver Spoon y Diamond Tiara dejaran de molestarme, creo que de verdad seré una costado en blanco para siempre

Beetlejuice: -se aparece en frente de ella- Déjame adivinar, ¿de casualidad esas mocosas te fastidian en la escuela por no tener tu costado tatuado? -hace un ruido con la lengua- Me suena a que son unas perdedoras aburridas

Applebloom (curiosa): ¿Cómo supiste que…?

Applejack: ¡La escuela! -mira el reloj- Cielos, ya se nos hizo tarde. Vamos Applebloom, tenemos que ir a desayunar, luego te llevaré a clases, date prisa -va a la puerta con ella-

Beetlejuice: -se acomoda en la cama de Applejack- En ese caso creo que yo seguiré durmiendo, buenas noches

Applejack (amenazante): Oh no, ni creas que te dejaré solo, tú vienes con nosotras

Beetlejuice: No gracias, yo ya pagué mi sentencia en la escuela una vez, no pienso volverlo a hacer

Applejack: Me refiero a que desayunarás con nosotras, luego pasarás el resto del día conmigo

Beetlejuice: -la mira- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Ni loco! Adiós -da media vuelta en la cama-

Usando el lazo que la pony colgaba junto a su cama y aprovechando que el unicornio no la miraba, aprovechó de lacearlo, inmovilizando sus dos patas traseras y sacándolo de su cama a la fuerza, para luego sacarlo de la habitación y arrastrarlo escaleras abajo, dándose en la cabeza con cada uno de los escalones, quedando muy mareado y viendo estrellas (literalmente). Al llegar a la cocina, donde la abuela Smith luego preparó un desayuno rápido para todos ahí, Applejack obligó a Beetlejuice a sentarse lo más cerca posible de ella, para vigilar que no hiciera nada otra vez.

Pasados unos minutos en los que el alboroto de antes pareció olvidarse, la pony obrera consiguió relajarse un poco y disfrutar su comida. El unicornio no entendía cómo lo hacían para comer sin manos, así que simplemente hundió la cabeza en su plato y devoró todo lo que hubiera entrado a su boca, para luego lamerse lo demás. No estaba acostumbrado al heno y a los panqueques, pero estaba tan hambriento en ese momento que no le importó, ya después buscaría algo para atrapar en la granja.

Abuela Smith: -se le acerca- Con que eres uno de esos ponies unicornios ¿no es así? En nuestra familia no ha habido uno en cerca de sesenta generaciones

Applejack: Es mejor que no te acostumbres mucho a tenerlo aquí abuela, se irá tan pronto Twilight descubra cómo regresarlo al sitio del que viene, sólo accedí a tenerlo en casa para que no la moleste mientras lo investiga

Abuela Smith: Ya veo, un pony extranjero ¿de dónde eres muchacho?

Beetlejuice (sin mucho interés): -se lame un último trozo de manzana de la cara- Provengo del no mundo, un sitio excelente, buen clima, los vecinos son agradables, a menos claro que te devoren o te despedacen, pero ese es el precio por ser como yo, aunque no me quejo, es un lugar grandioso para vivir, de hecho todos se mueren por ir ahí -se rie-

Abuela Smith: No he oído de él, buscaré en mis registros a ver si tenemos familia por allí -mira a Applejack-, quizá ellos puedan ayudar a tu amiga con su investigación -va a su habitación-

Applejack: -se limpia con su servilleta y se levanta- Andando Applebloom, hora de irnos

Beetlejuice: ¡Oye! Todavía no termino

Applejack: Mala suerte -lo toma y se lo lleva a la fuerza-, y más te vale no hacer nada gracioso en el camino

Camino a la escuela, Beetlejuice sorpresivamente se comportó muy bien, pero de todos modos Applejack no le quitó la mirada de encima en ningún momento. En la entrada, Applebloom se despidió de su hermana y corrió al salón, donde la esperaban sus amigas, compañeros y maestra. La pony obrera entonces dio media vuelta para regresar a la granja a comenzar con sus labores. Beetlejuice en tanto flotaba cerca de ella, más que nada para no oír sus regaños por un rato, pero no pudo evitar voltearse por un segundo cuando escuchó unas risitas burlonas que parecían ser de un par de niñas, y ahí pudo distinguir a Applebloom, quien hace un momento lucía muy contenta, pero que ahora parecía triste y cansada. Vio a ambas potrancas, una rosa y otra gris oscuro, ambas con cutie marks, burlándose de la pobre que aún no tenía la suya. Otras ponies jóvenes salieron a ayudarla, y las reconoció como las que aparecían en aquellos dibujos. Realmente era una escena que le pareció dolorosamente familiar, ciertamente al ver eso no pudo evitar recordar a…

Applejack: -lo mira- Beetlejuice, cuidado con…

Beetlejuice: -se voltea y choca contra un árbol-

Applejack: Con el tronco -suspira-. Debiste mirar por donde ibas

Beetlejuice (con la cara plana y hojas en su melena): -baja al suelo- Ya lo había visto, lo hice a propósito -agita la cabeza y vuelve a la normalidad-

Applejack (nada convencida): Vamos, tengo mucho que hacer hoy y quiero terminar la mayor parte antes de almorzar -se va-

Beetlejuice (aburrido): -flota detrás de ella- Trabajo, trabajo, trabajo ¿es en lo único que piensas?

Applejack: -lo mira de reojo- No todos podemos holgazanear todo el día como tú

Beetlejuice (sonriendo con arrogancia): Es un don, pero puedo enseñarte mi secreto

Un par de horas después, cerca de las once de la mañana, Applejack y Big Mac se habían dividido la parte este del huerto para cosechar las manzanas que venderían en el pueblo la siguiente semana. La pony se encontraba rodeada de cestos bajo uno de los árboles más altos que tenían, y lo pateaba al momento que las manzanas caían y llenaban cada uno de ellos. Beetlejuice descansaba en la rama de un árbol que estaba a escasos dos metros de ahí, y para asegurarse de que siguiera ahí, Applejack le pedía que cambiara los cestos llenos por otros vacíos cada vez que se llenaran, una tarea muy sencilla y que él podía hacer con su magia en un segundo. De todos modos, era obvio que estaba muy aburrido, no se lograba acostumbrar a la vida tan pacífica de los ponies, ciertamente iba a causar mucho alboroto al regresar al no mundo, debía recuperar el tiempo perdido de algún modo.

De todos modos, mientras vagaba en sus pensamientos y cambiaba los cestos cada vez que Applejack le daba la instrucción, no pudo evitar pensar en la pequeña Applebloom… la broma que le había gastado había sido muy graciosa, hasta lamentaba no haberla grabado, pero luego comenzó a pensar en esas dos potrancas que la molestaban en la escuela. Le vinieron recuerdos a la mente de varios meses o hasta más de un año atrás, de Lydia regresando a casa en las tardes y diciéndole cómo esa niña malcriada de Claire Brewster la molestaba por su forma de ser, y al igual que Applebloom tenía dos amigas que la ayudaban, pero no le hacía mucha falta, ella siempre conseguía ponerla en su lugar, Lydia siempre fue mucho más lista que esa ricachona mimada, pero de todos modos él siempre aparecía para espantar a esa niña boba, más que nada porque no le gustaba que se metiera con su mejor amiga, y porque lo mataba de risa también. Se preguntaba si Lydia estaba bien o si Claire seguía causándole problemas.

Applejack (desde abajo): ¡Necesito cestos nuevos!

Beetlejuice: -suelta un suspiro y hace aparecer cestos vacíos-

Acomodándose en la rama y mirando hacia arriba, Beetlejuice seguía tan absorto en sus recuerdos que su cerebro no tardó en hartarse de todo eso, finalmente éste salió de su cabeza y miró a la cara a su dueño.

Cerebro (enojado): -lo mira fijo- ¡Deja de hacer eso!

Beetlejuice: ¿Hacer qué?

Cerebro: ¡Son demasiados pensamientos y recuerdos a la vez! ¿Quieres causarme un cortocircuito o qué?

Beetlejuice: -se cruza de patas- No es mi culpa, no puedo evitar tenerlos ¿está bien?

Cerebro: Nunca usas la cabeza, no estoy habituado a tanta actividad y eso me marea

Beetlejuice: Bien, pues… no es mi problema, ahora regresa allá adentro antes de que te tire a la basura, y puedo hacerlo

Cerebro: Lo haré si admites de una vez que extrañas a Lydia

Beetlejuice (enojado): ¡¿Qué?! Yo no la extraño, no sabes de qué hablas

Cerebro: ¿Entonces por qué de pronto la recordaste cuando viste a esa pony siendo molestada por sus compañeras de clase? A ella le ocurría lo mismo

Beetlejuice: ¡No lo sé! ¿Bien? Ya vete de aquí

Cerebro: Muy bien, me iré, pero antes… ¿no te interesa oír un plan perfecto para una broma? Sé que las amas, soy tu cerebro después de todo

Beetlejuice: -sonríe un poco- Te escucho

Cerebro: -le estira una oreja y le susurra algo al oído-

Beetlejuice: -sonríe aún más- ¡Es genial! ¿Pero y qué haremos con…?

Cerebro: También pensé en eso

Un momento más tarde, Beetlejuice, con su cerebro aún fuera de su cabeza, apareció frente de la escuela de Applebloom, a la hora en que los ponies jugaban en el patio, disfrutando del recreo. La pequeña pony terrestre estaba con sus amigas, Sweetie Bell, una pequeña unicornio, y Scootaloo, una pegaso. El unicornio gris pensó que todo era aún más dulce y adorable con ponies pequeños, jugando y corriendo por todos lados, riendo felices y sin una sola preocupación en el mundo… cosa que lo hacía sentirse enfermo, pero pensó en el plan que tenía y se sintió mejor de inmediato.

Primero que nada debía esperar por la oportunidad perfecta, y luego de unos minutos vio a ambas potrancas acercarse a las tres amigas, obviamente con malas intenciones. Vio que las tres se mostraban cansadas y aburridas, como si ya estuvieran acostumbradas a eso.

Diamond Tiara (sonriendo con burla): ¿Disfrutando el recreo, costados en blanco?

Scootaloo: ¿Por qué no van a molestar a otro lado? No tenemos ganas de oír sus burlas como siempre

Silver Spoon (molesta): ¿Cómo te atreves?

Diamond Tiara: Tranquila Silver Spoon, no te enojes con ellas, recuerda que son diferentes a nosotras, no todas pueden tener la suerte de ser las primeras del salón en obtener sus cutie marks

Silver Spoon: -sonríe- Es verdad. Cuéntales de nuevo cómo obtuviste la tuya

Sweetie Bell: -se lleva un casco a la cara- Por favor, no otra vez

Applebloom: Chicas, en serio, sólo queremos comer nuestra merienda en paz antes de que empiece la clase

Diamond Tiara: Pues deberán hacerlo otro día, ahora veamos… oh si, ya recordé… yo era una pequeña y tierna potranca, bueno aún lo soy, con todo lo que una pony pudiera desear, pero tenía un problema, mi costado en blanco opacaba todo lo demás, fue ahí que noté que necesitaba una cutie mark, pero para eso necesitaba un talento, por eso mi papi me organizó un concurso para mi sola, y claro que brillé como nunca, tanto que me alegró no tener competencia, soy tan generosa que no quise poner a nadie en vergüenza. Bueno, luego ocurrió que, al terminar mi show de danza, papi aplaudió tan fuerte que…

Silver Spoon: ¡AAAHHH!

Diamond Tiara (molesta): ¡Silver Spoon! ¡Estaba a la mitad de mi historia!

Silver Spoon: -apunta a su costado- ¡No está! ¡Tu cutie mark desapareció!

Diamond Tiara: ¿Ah? ¿Qué? -ve el suyo y luego el de ella- ¡AAHHH! ¡La tuya también!

Applebloom y sus amigas se miraron las unas a las otras, no entendiendo nada, aunque realmente la pequeña potranca de melena roja tenía una vaga idea de lo que pasaba, pero no alcanzó a decir nada, ya que desde atrás de ellas, un extraño unicornio de piel gris y melena rubia y desordenada llegó caminando con una sonrisa burlona. No necesitó hacer nada, solo con aparecerse su olor sorprendió a todos ahí, en especial a las dos potrancas que acababan de perder sus cutie marks.

Diamond Tiara (tapándose la nariz): ¿Quién se supone que eres tú?

Beetlejuice (sin dejar de sonreír): Nadie en especial, sólo quise salir a dar una vuelta y de casualidad llegué aquí

Applebloom (murmurando): -lo toma de la melena y lo mira- Beetlejuice ¿Qué haces aquí? Applejack se pondrá furiosa

Diamond Tiara: Debí imaginar que este asqueroso unicornio tenía algo que ver con unas perdedoras como ustedes

Silver Spoon: Unas perdedoras con costado en blanco y sin nada de especial

Beetlejuice: -se aparece detrás de ella y la mira- Pues sus costados lucen bastante en blanco desde aquí

Diamond Tiara: Para que lo sepas, sólo es temporal, recuperaremos nuestras cutie marks en un minuto

Beetlejuice: Hablando de cutie marks -muestra su costado-, ¿no les parece adorable? Creo que un toque adicional hace que la mía resalte mucho más

Al ver su marca con cuidado, las cinco potrancas se dieron cuenta de que los dos escarabajos verdes que adornaban el flanco del unicornio ahora lucían tiaras de diamantes y además sostenían cucharas de plata en sus patitas delanteras, lo que los hacía ver bastante bien en realidad, pero ambas ponies jóvenes no lo creían para nada.

Beetlejuice (caminando elegantemente): Vamos niñas, díganme ¿Qué opinan? ¿Lucen bien o no?

Applebloom: -abre la boca para decir algo-

Scootaloo: -se pone entre ambos- Creo que se te ven geniales, de hecho a ti te quedan mejor que a esos dos tontas y presumidas ponies

Sweetie Bell: Opino igual ¿por qué no las conservas?

Silver Spoon (indignada): ¡¿Qué?! ¿No estarás…?

Beetlejuice: La verdad no podría, no debería en realidad… -mira de reojo a las otras dos ponies- Pero ya que insisten, creo que me quedaré con ellas

Diamond Tiara (furiosa): ¡Bueno, se acabó! ¡Danos nuestras cutie marks ahora mismo o le diré a mi padre que haga que te expulsen de Ponyville para siempre!

Beetlejuice (sonriendo): -se le acerca mucho y la mira fijo- Bueno, ya que lo pides con tanta amabilidad, lo haré -se aleja-

Tanto la potranca rosa como la gris parecieron calmarse un poco cuando el unicornio dijo eso, pero así como no sabían cómo fue que se las quitó en primer lugar, tampoco sabían cómo se las iba a devolver, y fue ahí cuando Beetlejuice comenzó a agitar su costado muy rápido, como un perro mojado cuando quiere secarse, haciendo que tanto la cutie mark de Diamond Tiara como la de Silver Spoon salieran disparadas de su piel, dejando la suya como estaba antes… el único problema, era que ninguna de las dos marcas aterrizó donde debía, y en vez de regresar a sus costados, ambas ponies acabaron con sus respectivas cutie marks en la cara. Diamond Tiara ahora tenía la suya en medio de su frente, mientras que Silver Spoon la tenía en la mejilla, cerca de su ojo. Cuando se miraron, se asustaron tanto que gritaron y salieron corriendo de ahí, a la vista de todos los otros ponies que jugaban en ese momento en el patio. Muchos se sorprendieron, y otros ni les prestaron atención y siguieron en lo que estaban, pero tanto Applebloom como las demás se veían muy felices, aunque la pequeña pony terrestre no dejaba de estar algo confundida con ese repentino cambio de actitud de Beetlejuice.

Scootaloo: Eso estuvo increíble, les diste su merecido a esas niñas

Beetlejuice: No hay problema, ahora, con respecto al precio por mis servicios…

Applebloom (molesta): ¡Beetlejuice! ¿Dices que tenemos que pagarte por lo que hiciste? Lo mejor que podrías hacer sería regresar a Sweet Apple Acres, antes que Applejack note que te fuiste

Beetlejuice (muy sorprendido): -se le queda mirando sin decir nada-

Applebloom: ¿Qué pasa?

Beetlejuice: N-Nada… no es nada, y ya, no importa, no tienen que pagarme… por ahora será gratis, pero si esas niñas bobas las molestan otra vez, mejor traigan sus alcancías, no les cobraré muy barato, y más les vale no contarle esto a nadie, tengo una mala reputación que cuidar

Sweetie Bell: ¿Bromeas? Todo Ponyville debe saber de esto

Beetlejuice: Dije que…

Cheerilee (desde la puerta del salón): -sale al patio- A clase mis pequeños ponies, terminó el recreo

Scootaloo (junto a Sweetie Bell): Vamos Applebloom, tenemos que entrar

Applebloom: Adelántense, iré enseguida

Cuando la potranca vio que todos los otros ponies habían entrado junto con sus amigas y se quedó a solas con Beetlejuice, logró hablar con él antes de que éste se fuera.

Applebloom (sonriente): Gracias por eso, esas dos ponies ya nos estaban sacando de quicio, no hubiéramos sabido qué hacer si no hubieras venido

Beetlejuice (removiendo la tierra con un casco): No es nada, de todos modos estaba aburrido, necesitaba molestar a alguien y tu hermana ya no me divierte tanto después de algunas bromas

Cheerilee: -sale de nuevo- ¡Applebloom! Vamos, el recreo terminó hace cinco minutos, ya es hora de clase

Applebloom: -se voltea y lo mira de nuevo- Tengo que irme ahora, nos vemos luego -se va rápido-

El unicornio vio a la pequeña pony regresar a su salón, dejándolo solo en el amplio patio de la escuela. Le tomó un minuto reaccionar y caer en la cuenta de que debía irse pronto si no quería tener problemas con la pony obrera que muy probablemente ya había notado su ausencia, seguramente el clon que había hecho con su magia y algunos materiales de desperdicio no logró engañarla por mucho tiempo, pero en el momento en que activaba sus poderes para transportarse hasta la granja no paraba de pensar en lo que Applebloom le había dicho y cómo lo había regañado, realmente ese tono le había resultado tan familiar y le había traído tantos recuerdos que ya se estaba sintiendo enfermo otra vez.

Apenas regresara con Applejack le gastaría tantas bromas que todo eso se le pasaría.

CONTINUARÁ…


	6. Chapter 6

Entre que Beetlejuice desapareció y regresó a Sweet Apple Acres habían transcurrido apenas quince minutos, el unicornio acababa de volver y pensaba colocarse de nuevo en la rama de árbol en la cual estaba, pensando que Applejack no se había fijado en su ausencia, después de todo el "clon" que había colocado en su lugar era bastante convincente… o al menos, eso creía.

Beetlejuice: Genial, creo que la pony no se dio cuenta de nada, sólo tengo que subir disimuladamente al árbol y…

Applejack: -se pone frente a él- Ejem…

Beetlejuice: -la mira- Oh, hola Applejack… sólo bajé para ir al baño un momento, ya sabes

Applejack: ¿Te importaría decirme entonces qué hacía este muñeco en tu lugar?

A los pies del unicornio fue lanzado algo que parecía un muñeco de trapo que se parecía mucho a él, pero con ojos obviamente falsos y una sonrisa muy mal hecha, sin mencionar mal cocido, lo que hacía que el relleno se saliera. Beetlejuice no supo qué decir, así que solo se limitó a sonreír nerviosamente, mostrando sus muy mal cuidados dientes.

Applejack (molesta): -lo mira fijo- Escucha bien, espero que no hayas ido al pueblo a causar más problemas, Twilight confía en mí y no pienso defraudarla dejando que hagas de las tuyas, así que no quiero que te alejes de mi vista ni un solo segundo, si lo haces, te encerraré en el granero hasta que sepamos cómo regresarte a tu mundo ¿está claro?

Beetlejuice: -se vuelve transparente- Creo que no podría estar más claro que esto

Applejack regresó a sus labores, sin nunca dejar de prestarle atención al otro pony, quien estaba otra vez acostado en la rama de manzano, muy aburrido y sin saber en qué ocupar su tiempo, y también frustrado pensando en todas las posibles bromas que podría estarle jugando a Ponyville en ese momento. El día estaba realmente muy tranquilo y la brisa era tan suave y cálida que el unicornio comenzó a sentir los ojos un poco pesados. No se había despertado hacía mucho tiempo, pero empezaba a sentir sueño, así que pensó que una siesta no le vendría mal, después de todo, eso mantendría a Applejack tranquila por un rato y quizá haría que se confiara lo suficiente como para dejar de vigilarlo el tiempo suficiente para hacer otra de sus pequeñas escapadas al pueblo.

Applejack: Beetlejuice, necesito que… -lo mira bien- ¿uh? ¿Beetlejuice?

El unicornio ahora estaba roncando, y era obvio que nada lo iba a despertar por un largo rato. Tal como había pensado antes, la pony obrera se relajó al verlo dormir, y así pudo enfocarse en cosechar manzanas. Todavía le quedaba mucho por hacer. Tras cosechar debía ir a alimentar a las gallinas, ordeñar a la vaca, reparar la cerca y arriar a las ovejas, así que con Beetlejuice dormido podría trabajar en paz. De cualquier modo, temía que quizá el unicornio cayera del árbol mientras dormía y se hiciera daño, así que usando un rastrillo movió varias hojas caídas e hizo una pila con ellas al pie del manzano, las cuales amortiguarían su caída en caso de tenerla.

Applejack (mirando hacia arriba): Me debes una

Mientras las cosas pudieron seguir con un poco más de normalidad en la granja y transcurrían los minutos y las horas, en otro mundo, completamente diferente a Equestria, donde habitaban seres muy diferentes a los ponies, los cuales ellos jamás habían visto, en una enorme y muy hermosa casa blanca, una chica pálida y de cabello negro, vestida con su uniforme escolar, estacionaba su bicicleta junto a la puerta trasera tras regresar de clases, tal y como cada tarde. Normalmente su rutina era llegar de la escuela, saludar a sus padres y ver qué planes tenía su mejor amigo para que los dos se divirtieran juntos hasta que ella considerara que era tarde y debiera volver para cenar. Así había sido los dos últimos años, los cuales estuvieron llenos de aventuras, risas, a veces de problemas, pero realmente la chica no hubiera cambiado todo eso por nada, ya que todo era genial… claro, hasta el día anterior, cuando las cosas se pusieron realmente mal y ambos amigos se separaron, quizá para siempre, por algo que luego quedó claro había sido un malentendido, pero todo lo que había pasado entre ambos había dejado a la chica tan triste y decaída que no había querido hablar de eso con nadie, ni con sus amigas ni sus padres, era como si todo lo que antes la hacía feliz se hubiera esfumado de su vida.

Tras rechazar la oferta de su madre, que le había ofrecido algo para comer, la niña fue a su habitación, casi arrastrando los pies y dejando su mochila en su cama. Por pura costumbre fue que se acercó a su espejo, viendo el reflejo de su cara triste, el cual antes era muy diferente. Esperaba ver salir de ahí a un cierto fantasma, quien la recibiría con una sonrisa y sus típicas bromas asquerosas y malas de siempre, pero esta vez no sería así. Se habían separado apenas la mañana del día anterior y ella sentía que habían pasado años.

Chica (a punto de llorar): -toca el espejo con una mano- Beetlejuice…

De regreso en Equestria, el mencionado seguía donde mismo, habían pasado varias horas desde que se hubiera quedado dormido, cosa que se podía notar por la posición del sol. Algo que escuchó lo hizo abrir los ojos de pronto, una voz que para él era muy familiar, pero que no realmente no podía creer que estuviera oyendo. Vio a Applejack abajo en el suelo, que había vuelto a buscar algunos cestos con manzanas que había olvidado horas antes. La voz que oyó no era nada como la suya, pero él no quería creerlo.

Beetlejuice: -se frota un ojo y la mira- ¿Qué quieres?

Applejack: Veo que al fin despertaste. Es una lástima, empezaba a disfrutar el silencio

Beetlejuice: ¿Entonces para qué me llamaste? Te escuché decir mi nombre

Applejack (confundida): ¿Eh? Acabo de llegar y no he dicho una palabra, debes estar oyendo cosas

Beetlejuice: Creo que este sitio ya me está volviendo loco, juraría que oí a alguien llamándome -trata de bajar del árbol, pero resbala- ¡AAHH!

El unicornio cayó de su rama, aterrizando en el montón de hojas que Applejack había colocado ahí de antemano para él, quedando algo mareado pero ileso. La yegua terrestre se rió por lo bajo al verlo con la boca llena de hojas secas una vez que recuperó un poco la compostura, pero apenas el unicornio se puso de pie otra vez Applejack lo llevó con ella. Pronto sería hora de almorzar y de que Applebloom volviera de la escuela, por tanto debían entrar a la casa, y estaba claro que habiendo despertado, la pony no pensaba dejar a Beetlejuice solo ni un momento. De cualquier forma, el unicornio en ese momento estaba muy pensativo, él sabía perfectamente de quién era la voz que había oído, pero quizá estaba soñando o algo así, era imposible que la hubiera escuchado. Realmente su cerebro quería volverlo loco.

_Spike: Subiré a verlo otra vez, no me tardo -va por la escaleras-_

_El dragoncito dejó a sus amigas para que continuaran discutiendo el problema mientras él iba a ver que Beetlejuice continuara en la cama y no saliera a causar más líos. El unicornio realmente había estado durmiendo profundamente desde que había regresado de hacer su última jugarreta y se notaba que costaría trabajo despertarlo, pero Spike necesitaba hacerlo para que las ponies lo enfrentaran de una vez, había causado mucho revuelo y todas merecían una explicación._

_Spike (en voz muy baja): -se acerca y lo toca- ¿Beetlejuice? ¿Estás dormido?_

_El unicornio gris arrugó un poco la nariz al sentir la mano del dragón tocarlo, pero no parecía querer despertar aún, simplemente dio media vuelta y empezó a roncar. Spike suspiró al ver que le iba a tomar tiempo hacer que bajara con las demás, asi que comenzó a moverlo, a hablarle o a hacer ruido, cualquier cosa con tal de que finalmente se despertara, pero definitivamente no iba a hacerlo fácilmente._

_Beetlejuice tenía el sueño muy pesado, a Spike le tomó bastante más de lo esperado poder hacer que abriera los ojos por fin, cosa que lo estaba impacientando. Quiso ver si podía encontrar en la habitación algo que sirviera para hacer el ruido suficiente para hacer que el unicornio finalmente despertara, cosa que lo hizo alejarse de la cama un momento y darle la espalda al pony, pero cuando lo hizo, escuchó algo detrás suyo. Se acercó a Beetlejuice, pensando que había despertado, pero no, seguía igual. Spike no le dio importancia y volvió a lo que estaba, pero volvió a oírlo, y ahora si estaba seguro de que el unicornio estaba hablando, dormido, pero hablando a fin de cuentas. El pequeño dragón sintió algo de curiosidad y quiso oírlo más detenidamente, pero lo que más llamó su atención era la expresión que Beetlejuice tenía en la cara. No lo conocía desde hacía mucho, pero normalmente lo veía reírse, sonreír de forma arrogante y siniestra, hacer muecas asquerosas y otras cosas, pero esta cara era diferente, el unicornio lucía… triste. Sus párpados temblaban como si fuera a ponerse a llorar y estaba murmurando algo tan suave que Spike debió inclinarse para oírlo mejor._

_Beetlejuice (en sueños): Lydia… Lydia…_

_Spike: -se aleja un poco y lo toca- Beetlejuice… vamos, despierta… por favor, las chicas nos esperan_

_Beetlejuice: -frunce el ceño- L-Lydia… Lydia… no…_

_Spike (confundido): ¿No qué?_

_Beetlejuice: No… Lydia…_

_Spike: Quizá deba pedirle ayuda a Twilight, esto ya me está preocupando -se baja de la cama-_

_Cuando Spike iba en dirección a la puerta, se detuvo al escuchar que Beetlejuice comenzó a moverse. Al voltearse, pudo verlo, aún profundamente dormido, pero ahora de cara hacia donde él estaba, moviendo sus patas traseras y delanteras, como si quisiera caminar o correr. Sin que el dragoncito supiera, el unicornio de hecho estaba teniendo una pesadilla muy extraña, y se podía ver que estaba sufriendo, así que Spike trató otra vez de despertarlo. Intentó gritando en su oído y abriendo sus ojos, pero no fue sino hasta que comenzó a mecerlo que pudo hacerlo reaccionar._

_Spike: ¡Beetlejuice! ¡Despierta de una vez! Vamos, quizá Twilight me regañe si no te llevo abajo pronto_

_Beetlejuice (sudando): -abre los ojos lentamente- ¿Ly…Lydia?_

_Al enfocar bien la vista, el unicornio pudo ver frente a él el rostro escamoso de Spike, el cual lo miraba fijamente. Apenas vio que había despertado, se apartó un poco de él, pero nunca dejó de verlo a la cara._

_Spike: Finalmente, creía que tendría que echarte un cubo de agua fría_

_Beetlejuice: ¿Mmm? ¿Agua? -se le quita el sueño de pronto- ¡No! ¡Eso no! ¡Mi último baño fue hace trescientos años! ¡Piedad! -se cubre la cabeza con sus patas-_

_Spike: -descubre uno de sus ojos y lo mira- Bien, si ya estás bien despierto, tenemos que bajar, Twilight y las chicas están abajo y no lucen muy contentas, tienes muchos problemas_

_Beetlejuice: -sale de la cama y se estira- Para eso estoy, el amo de las bromas siempre piensa en su público -va hacia la puerta-_

_Spike: Eehh… Beetlejuice_

_Beetlejuice: -se voltea y lo mira- ¿Qué quieres?_

_Spike: -lo piensa unos segundos- Olvídalo, no es nada_

_Al momento en que el unicornio y el dragón bajaban, y hasta cuando regresaban de casa de Zecora, Spike no dejaba de preguntarse qué era exactamente lo que Beetlejuice había estado soñando. No había tenido el valor de preguntárselo, mucho menos de hablarlo con sus amigas, la duda realmente lo estaba volviendo loco._

Volviendo a la realidad, ahora Spike se encontraba en la biblioteca junto con Twilight, limpiando y desinfectando todo. Beetlejuice realmente había dejado todo muy apestoso y sucio en el poco tiempo que estuvo con ellos y la alicornio no quería tener que lidiar con una plaga de insectos . Twilight había hecho un gran trabajo, pero aunque tenía a su asistente con ella, se sentía como si estuviera sola, ya que el pequeño dragón había estado muy callado y metido en sus pensamientos todo el tiempo, al punto en que su amiga ya comenzaba a preocuparse.

Twilight: ¿Spike? -va con él- Spike ¿estás bien?

Spike: -no le responde-

Al ver que su asistente la ignoraba, la princesa buscó algún modo de hacer que saliera de ese estado, así que haciendo levitar el plumero con su magia, lo usó para hacerle cosquillas al dragón, y funcionó, Spike comenzó a reír como loco y le gritaba a Twilight que se detuviera. Al pasar algunos segundos ella consideró que había sido suficiente.

Spike (aún un poco nervioso): -se levanta- ¿Por qué… -se ríe un poco- hiciste eso?

Twilight: No me estabas prestando atención y eso me preocupó ¿Estás bien? Luces muy distraído

Spike (evitando mirarla): Oh… s-sí, estoy bien… no es nada

Twilight: ¿Seguro? Parece que algo te molestara. Puedes decírmelo

Spike: Te lo agradezco Twilight, pero estoy bien, en serio

Twilight: -suspira- En verdad me sorprende un poco que puedas estar bien, con todo lo que he pasado desde que ese extraño pony apareció apenas he podido dormir

Spike: Bueno, desde que fue con Applejack ha estado más tranquilo, quizá ella se las esté arreglando bien

Twilight: Me preocupa lo que Beetlejuice pueda hacer estando allá, pero supongo que es verdad, no hemos sabido de ninguna broma suya desde ayer

Beetlejuice (flotando sobre ella): Que amable que pienses en mí princesita

Sin poderlo creer, el unicornio del cual habían estado hablando ahora flotaba sobre sus cabezas como si nada estuviera pasando, cosa que al parecer ya se estaba haciendo costumbre, pero Twilight aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse a sus repentinas apariciones.

Twilight (enojada): ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí? Se supone que estabas en Sweet Apple Acres con Applejack y su familia

Beetlejuice: Nada más quise venir a visitarlos, parecen años desde que nos vimos por última vez -se ríe-

La princesa estaba por hablar, pero el sonido de pasos que se acercaban muy rápido la hizo quedarse callada. Por la puerta, una muy cansada Applejack entró corriendo con un lazo en la boca, el cual luego dejó en el piso. Se la veía molesta, pero su expresión cambió a una de disculpa cuando vio a su amiga.

Applejack: Como lo siento Twilight, estábamos en la cocina y lo perdí de vista un segundo, para cuando me di cuenta ya se había ido. Lo busqué por todos lados y luego supuse que estaría aquí. En verdad lo lamento

Twilight: Está bien Applejack, me ayudaste mucho, no te preocupes -mira a Beetlejuice-. En cuanto a ti ¿qué andabas haciendo entre que saliste de la granja Apple y viniste a mi casa?

Beetlejuice: -se rasca la cabeza- Déjame pensar… -se saca un insecto de la melena- Oh si, di una tranquila vuelta por el pueblo y saludé a algunos de tus vecinos. Lindos ponies, si no fuera por esos colores tan raros y esa actitud tan melosa y amable podríamos ser buenos amigos

Twilight: -levanta una ceja- ¿Algo más? -escucha un ruido- ¿Ah?

Las dos ponies y el dragón pudieron escuchar afuera cómo una multitud de muchos ponies enojados se reunía frente a la biblioteca. Se veían realmente molestos, hablando todos al mismo tiempo con un tono muy fuerte. Entre ellos, ambas pudieron ver llegar a sus amigas, las cuales intentaban hacerse paso entre las yeguas y caballos furiosos. Al verlas en apuros, Twilight se asomó por la puerta disimuladamente y las tele transportó a todas adentro usando su magia, para cerrarla otra vez, impidiendo que la multitud entrara a la casa.

Applejack (mirando por la ventana): En el nombre de las manzanas ¿Qué corrales pasa allá afuera?

Rarity (seria): Twilight, tenemos que hablar acerca de Beetlejuice, sin duda está fuera de control

Twilight: Lo sé, y en serio lo lamento mucho, trataré de solucionar esto de algún modo

Rainbow Dash: No lo lamentes, nada de esto es culpa tuya, y no dejaremos que te encargues de esto tú sola, lo haremos entre todas ¿cierto chicas?

La alicornio se sintió un poco mejor al recibir el apoyo de sus amigas, pero al ver que Beetlejuice de hecho disfrutaba la atención de aquellos ponies comenzó a dudar de nuevo. Decidió que lo mejor era enfrentar a la multitud y tratar de algún modo de que se calmaran. Twilight fue a la cabeza, portando su corona, mostrando que iba a lidiar con el problema como toda una princesa.

Twilight: ¡Por favor todos, guarden la calma! ¡Uno por uno díganme su problema y veré cómo solucionarlo! ¿Están de acuerdo?

Los ponies hicieron caso y se quedaron callados para que Twilight pudiera oír sus quejas. La primera fue una pony de piel blanca y cutie mark de rosa.

Rose: -muestra una maceta- Ese busca problemas infestó mis flores, las de Daisy y las de Lily Valley con ácaros, nuestra florería se va a ir a la quiebra por su culpa

Pinkie Feather (cubierta de pintura): Me vació un cubo de pintura verde encima mientras ayudaba con la escenografía de la obra escolar

Twinkleshine (con su melena muy despeinada y mal cortada): Se metió a escondidas al spa mientras arreglaban mi cabello y fingió ser un estilista, nada más miren cómo me lo arruinó

Comet Tail (usando una gabardina): Eso no es nada, miren lo que me hizo a mi -se la abre-

Todos los ponies, incluyendo a Twilight y sus amigas, dieron un paso atrás al ver lo que el pony unicornio había enseñado. Algunos se cubrieron los ojos, otros no pudieron evitar mirar con mucha sorpresa y algo de tristeza por el pobre corcel, un par de yeguas incluso se desmayaron, realmente con eso quedó claro que Beetlejuice realmente no se medía con las jugarretas que le hacía a los otros ponies. Tras eso, los ponies continuaron gritando al mismo tiempo y quejándose entre ellos, cosa que duró varios segundos, hasta que una de ellos finalmente hizo una pregunta que hizo que todos los demás se callaran de nuevo y miraran a las seis ponies que estaban frente a ellos.

Lyra: ¿Cómo fue que ese unicornio llegó aquí? No sabíamos nada de él hasta que se apareció de pronto y comenzó a causar problemas

Twilight: Buena pregunta… no se preocupen por nada, apenas lo sepamos pueden estar seguros de que…

En medio del discurso de la alicornio, el pequeño Spike fue repentinamente empujado hacia la puerta de la biblioteca por la pata de un pony que no se dejó ver por la multitud, pero que obviamente era de Beetlejuice. El pequeño dragón quiso volver adentro, pero los ponies no lo dejaron.

Comet Tail: ¿Tú sabes algo de lo que está ocurriendo?

Spike (nervioso): Bueno… lo que pasa es que yo…

Lyra: ¿Sabes quién es el responsable de que ese pony esté aquí?

Spike: De hecho… el responsable es…

Beetlejuice (en el techo): ¡Hey! ¡Aquí arriba!

Todos miraron hacia el cielo, donde pudieron ver a Beetlejuice de pie sobre el techo de la biblioteca. Sin que nadie lo viera venir, saltó hacia abajo, asustando a todos, para aterrizar sin ningún problema frente al grupo de ponies que estaban ahí debido a él. Sin jamás borrar la sonrisa de su cara, el pony los miró a todos con una expresión de burla.

Beetlejuice: Entonces… ¿quieren saber cómo fue que llegué aquí? -ve que la multitud le gruñe- Tomaré eso como un sí. Pues bien, si quieren darle las gracias a alguien por haberlos honrado con mi presencia en su aburrido pueblo, ahí está -apunta a Spike-

El pequeño dragón quiso irse antes de que notaran que Beetlejuice lo había señalado a él, pero antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso, una enorme flecha llena de luces rojas con un cartel que decía _AQUÍ ESTÁ _lo apuntó desde arriba. Todas temían por su seguridad, Twilight hasta trató de hacer que se metiera de nuevo a la biblioteca, pero la multitud estaba tan enojada que quisieron irse todos contra la casa y contra el dragón, obviamente no midiendo bien las consecuencias. Todo hubiera terminado muy mal, de no ser porque Twilight tenía con ellos a sus amigas.

Rainbow Dash: -se interpone- ¡A ver, a ver! ¡Todos vayan a casa y déjennos lidiar con esto nosotras!

Applejack: -va con ella- Ya la oyeron ponies, caminen, no hay nada que ver aquí

Beetlejuice: Lástima, ya se estaba poniendo interesante -da media vuelta para irse con los otros-

Applejack/Rainbow Dash: ¡Tú no!

Tras hacer que Beetlejuice regresara adentro y cuando los demás ponies comenzaron a regresar por donde habían venido, las cosas pudieron calmarse un poco. Spike se sintió más seguro al verse rodeado por sus amigas, incluso si Beetlejuice seguía ahí.

Spike (sonriendo aliviado): Gracias chicas, por un segundo pensé que esos ponies me iban a…

Applejack (seria): Un momento Spike, creo que nos debes una explicación

Spike (confundido): ¿Eh? Pero…

Applejack: ¿Es verdad que Beetlejuice llegó aquí por causa tuya?

Spike: Bueno, yo no diría eso exactamente… en realidad sí, yo lo traje aquí… ¡P-Pero no fue a propósito, lo juro!

Rarity: Spike, querido, necesitamos que te expliques, es decir, un rufián como ese no pudo haber llegado aquí sin una buena razón, debiste haber hecho algo que lo hiciera aparecer

Spike (nervioso): -traga en seco- Fue por un libro… realmente por un conjuro, el cual estaba en un libro que encontré, lo leí y de pronto Beetlejuice apareció por el espejo. Eso fue todo, lo juro

Beetlejuice (recostado en un sillón): El pequeño escamoso dice la verdad, yo estuve ahí y lo recuerdo todo como si hubiera sido ayer… un momento… ¡si pasó ayer!

Rainbow Dash: Spike, no puedo creerlo ¿Cómo pudiste haber sido tan tonto? No quiero ser mala, pero creo que fue muy irresponsable que lanzaras un hechizo sin saber lo que pudiera haber causado

Spike: P-Pero es que yo…

Rarity: Es muy cierto, lo lamento Spike, pero pienso que debiste haberle preguntado antes a Twilight, ella es quien más sabe de magia

Spike: Twilight -va con ella-, ayúdame por favor, diles que no lo hice a propósito

Twilight: Yo sé que no Spike, de verdad

Spike: -sonríe- Gracias

Twilight: Pero me temo que las chicas tienen razón

Spike: Si, es muy… ¿Ah? P-Pero Twilight…

Twilight: Es la verdad, lo siento pero debiste haberme preguntado antes de haber lanzado ese hechizo ¿Qué tal si en vez de haber traído a Beetlejuice hubieras invocado a alguna especie de monstruo peligroso o soltado algún mal sobre Equestria? Eso quizá hubiera causado un daño irreparable

Spike (triste): -las mira a todas- ¿En serio piensan eso?

Las otras cinco ponies apenas y pudieron ver a Spike a los ojos, realmente se sentían muy mal por hacer sentir triste al pequeño dragón, pero él debía saber lo que sus acciones habían causado, aunque eso claro lo dejó sintiéndose muy culpable y al mismo tiempo muy herido, así que ocultando sus lágrimas se alejó de Twilight y fue hacia la puerta.

Twilight: Spike… ¿adónde vas?

Spike (sin mirarla): A dar un paseo, necesito aclarar mi mente -abre la puerta y se va-

Todas vieron cómo Spike se iba, sin saber dónde iría ni lo que haría. Pensaron luego que quizá era buena idea darle un poco de espacio para que reflexionara sobre lo que había pasado, cuando volviera hablarían más calmadamente.

Pero… para cuando las seis ponies notaron que Beetlejuice tampoco estaba, ya él se había ido, dejándolas a todas asustadas de que quizá se hubiera ido a causar más estragos en Ponyville.

CONTINUARÁ…


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola! Y bienvenidos a un capitulo nuevo de mi cross-over. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, favoritos y más, todavía falta mucho para el final, pero este capitulo en particular muestra cómo se va desarrollando la nueva amistad entre Spike y Beetlejuice. Junto con eso, quiero desearles a todos los chilenos que siguen esta historia unas muy felices fiestas patrias por adelantado, espero celebren con sus amigos y seres queridos, además de que tengan el descanso que merecen luego de tanto trabajo y estudio. Sin más, disfruten ;)**

* * *

Spike caminaba por las calles de Ponyville, realmente triste por haber decepcionado a sus amigas de ese modo, aunque también herido por el hecho de que al parecer todas estaban en su contra. Odiaba eso, y se reclamaba a sí mismo por haber tomado ese libro en primer lugar, de no haberlo hecho, Beetlejuice continuaría en su mundo y él seguiría teniendo a sus amigas, pero ya era tarde para eso, sólo quedaba buscar una solución a todo ese problema, aunque en ese momento no tenía ni idea de qué hacer para que Twilight y las demás dejaran de estar molestas con él.

Los ponies del pueblo no parecían querer olvidar lo que el dragón había hecho, y apenas lo veían se alejaban de él muy molestos, algunos le gruñían y otros simplemente lo ignoraban. Quiso comprar una fruta en un puesto cercano y lo cerraron, quiso beber un poco de agua y lo echaron también. Entre todos los ponies pudo ver a más víctimas de las bromas de Beetlejuice, y si no, a amigos de esas mismas víctimas, obviamente molestos y sin ningún ánimo de estar a menos de cien metros de Spike. Al pobrecito no le quedó de otra más que ir a caminar al bosque, quizá allí no se toparía con nadie que lo odiara.

Spike (caminando cabizbajo): Esto es horrible, en serio que ahora metí la pata ¿Cómo rayos voy a salir de ésta?

Beetlejuice (flotando detrás de él): Dímelo a mí, tus amigas lucían muy molestas

Spike: ¿Uh? -se voltea y lo mira- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? Mejor vete a la biblioteca, Twilight se enojará si ve que no estás

Beetlejuice (sarcástico): Mira, no hay nada en estos momentos que desee más que estar con esa princesa berrinchuda y sus amiguitas… pero ahora no puedo

Spike: -levanta una ceja- ¿Por qué no?

Beetlejuice: -baja y se para en la tierra- Son las reglas, no es que yo sea muy fanático de ellas… pero tú me invocaste aquí, asi que estamos de algún modo "conectados", por eso debo seguirte a todos lados

Spike: ¿Es una broma?

Beetlejuice: Ojalá, pero… no. Debo seguirte a donde vayas y estar cuando me llames, básicamente como un perro y su amo

Tras decir eso, Beetlejuice hizo aparecer una correa en la garra de Spike, la cual del otro extremo lo tenía a él, sólo que convertido en un perro con su hueso. El dragón realmente no estaba de humor para eso en ese momento, así que simplemente soltó la correa y comenzó a caminar rumbo al bosque tal como antes. El unicornio lo siguió, tal como dijo que haría, cosa que Spike ignoró los primeros dos minutos, pero luego comenzó a cansarse.

Spike: Mira, si estamos conectados como dices, entonces te ordeno que te vayas con Twilight, te llamaré si te necesito -se voltea y se va-, aunque no creo que eso pase

Beetlejuice (molesto): ¿Ordenarme? -se apresura y se pone frente a él- Oye, antes que nada, nadie le da órdenes al mejor de los fantasmas

Spike: ¿Entonces qué se supone que debo hacer con esta supuesta conexión?

Beetlejuice (más calmado): No sé… llamarme cuando quieras divertirte, o cuando quieras que te acompañe a hacer travesuras -se ríe-

Spike: -resopla- ¿Qué tal esto? Puedes irte, si me aburro de estar solo, gritaré y podrás venir ¿Qué dices?

Beetlejuice: Eso suena mejor

Spike: Grandioso, ahora adiós -se va-, cuando vayas a casa, dile a Twilight que volveré tarde

Beetlejuice simplemente se quedó suspendido en el aire, viendo cómo Spike se iba y se internaba en el bosque. Por fortuna era el bosque Whitetail, no el bosque Everfree, así que el pequeño dragón se encontraba fuera de peligro. Estaba muy callado, los árboles aún estaban verdes, mostrando que aún faltaba para la carrera de las hojas, que era en otoño. Todo estaba tranquilo y Spike comenzó a sentirse mejor casi de inmediato, pero al recordar las quejas de los ponies de Ponyville y de sus amigas, comenzó a deprimirse otra vez.

Spike (pateando una piedra): -suspira- Rayos, no lo puedo creer… para empezar, mis amigas ahora me odian -da otra patada-, todo Ponyville parece querer ver que yo desaparezca -da otra más-, y como si eso fuera poco, ahora resulta que estoy condenado a que Beetlejuice me siga a todos lados -se frustra más y gruñe-. ¡Agh! ¿Acaso las cosas podrían ser peor?

Completamente enojado, Spike dio una última y muy fuerte patada a la piedra que tenía en sus pies, como deseando poder sacarse de encima toda esa frustración que sentía, pero ésta no pudo llegar a un peor lugar. A lo lejos, a unos cuantos metros de donde el pequeño dragón estaba, un grupo de tres dragones, encabezados por Garble, el líder del grupo de dragones adolescentes que Spike había conocido tiempo atrás, recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, el cual le dejó un chichón muy doloroso, cosa que lo hizo enojar.

Garble (sobándose el golpe): -se voltea- Oigan ¿Quién hizo eso?

Dragón morado (con un conejito asustado en su garra): No lo sé, pero quien sea, interrumpe nuestra diversión

Garble: -ve algo a lo lejos- Creo que ya sé quién es responsable de esto. Síganme -se va con los otros-

Spike no los había visto, por eso siguió su camino sin problemas, inmerso en sus pensamientos, sin saber realmente cuándo podría volver a casa. Cuando dio algunos pasos más, de pronto la luz del sol que le daba en la cara quedó tapada por una amplia sombra. Al mirar hacia arriba, pudo ver una cara, unos ojos y unos colmillos que se le hicieron muy familiares. Realmente no estaba nada feliz de verlo, menos en ese sitio.

Spike (asustado): -traga en seco- Oh… hola chicos… tiempo sin verlos

Garble: Lo mismo pensamos enano, no te hemos visto desde que decidiste traicionar a tu especie yéndote con esas ponies, y ahora me golpeas con una roca -muestra su chichón-, ¿exactamente qué se necesita para que dejes de ser un patético perdedor y te unas a los de tu clase?

Spike: Un momento… creo que se confunden, yo jamás traicioné a nadie… sólo decidí quedarme con mis amigas, es todo

Dragón rubio: ¡Mentira! Muéstrele lo que es bueno jefe

Los dos dragones frente a él parecían estarse poniendo muy agresivos, así que Spike decidió que lo mejor era alejarse de ahí. Comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, nunca perdiéndolos de vista, para luego poder huir de ahí, pero cuando pensó que estaba a salvo, su espalda topó con algo grande y con escamas. Mirando hacia arriba, pudo ver al tercer dragón del grupo, el cual aún tenía al pequeño conejo marrón en sus garras, el cual dejó ir para tener ambas libres para lo que iban a hacer.

Garble (sonriendo con malicia): Ahora sí que no tienes escapatoria enano -se le acerca peligrosamente-

No lejos de ahí, en uno de los árboles más altos del bosque, Beetlejuice creyó haber encontrado un lugar tranquilo donde poder descansar. No quería regresar todavía con las chicas, quienes seguramente a esas alturas estarían preguntando por él, de hecho mientras más locas las volviera, más se divertiría. Quería además pensar en qué otras jugarretas podría hacerles a los otros ponies, en serio había tenido el rato de su otra vida con esos ponies.

Beetlejuice (recostado en la rama): A ver, creo que luego iré a la pastelería que vi de camino aquí, allá debe haber suficiente material y muchas cosas para jugar -le gruñe el estómago-, y ojalá quede suficiente para comer, muero de hambre… en fin, quizá si regreso a aquella granja encuentre más fruta con gusanos para…

Pero un ruido muy fuerte de pronto se dejó escuchar, rompiendo toda la paz que se sentía en el bosque. Un grito muy fuerte, como pidiendo ayuda. Beetlejuice se sorprendió tanto al oírlo que casi se cayó de la rama, pero en el último segundo alcanzó a sostenerse con ambas patas delanteras y se volvió a subir.

Beetlejuice: ¿Qué rayos es todo ese escándalo?

Convirtiendo sus ojos en binoculares el unicornio comenzó a ver si podría averiguar qué había sido ese grito. No encontró nada extraño al principio, pero luego pudo ver al grupo de dragones adolescentes con el que Spike se había topado. No estaba del todo claro, pero al parecer lo estaban golpeando. Beetlejuice se sorprendió al ver eso, pero no estaba del todo seguro de si debía hacer algo. Lo pensó mucho por algunos segundos, tanto, que su lado bueno y su lado malo aparecieron junto a él, vestidos como un pequeño ángel y un diablillo, aunque el ángel era mucho más pequeño.

Beetlejuice: -lo mira- Oye ¿por qué no eres tan grande como el otro?

Lado bueno: ¿Y qué esperas? Casi nunca me alimentas. Pero vamos al grano… tienes que ayudar al pequeño Spike, recuerda que es tu deber

Lado malo: ¿Para qué perder el tiempo? -le pone orejeras- Con esto ya no lo escucharás y podrás dormir

Beetlejuice: ¡¿Qué?!

Lado bueno: -se las quita- No, debes ir y hacer algo, esos dragones podrían hacerle mucho daño, Spike no es lo bastante fuerte y está solo

Beetlejuice: -lo piensa un segundo- Ya que lo dices… es verdad, ese dragón es tan fuerte como un ratón

Lado bueno: ¿Entonces lo ayudarás?

Lado malo: -lo quita de en medio- Oye, hazme caso a mí, ese pequeñín no vale la pena, mejor toma una siesta… o mejor ¿Por qué no vas al pueblo a buscar otra víctima? Vamos, sé que quieres hacerlo

Lado bueno: -se monta encima de él- ¡No! Ve y haz algo antes de que sea tarde

Beetlejuice: Si, definitivamente voy a hacer algo, y será grandioso

Riendo para sí mismo y luego de que su lado bueno y el malo desaparecieran, Beetlejuice se esfumó, para ir donde Spike y los otros dragones estaban. El pequeño dragón púrpura no lo estaba pasando nada de bien, Garble y los otros le estaban dando una paliza, la cual lo dejó herido, adolorido y atontado, sin mencionar lleno de tierra, la cual se le estaba metiendo a los ojos, evitando que pudiera ver bien. Tratando de escapar fue que uno de ellos lo tomó sin ningún cuidado, sujetando su pequeño brazo muy bruscamente.

Dragón rubio: ¿Adónde crees que vas? -se lo dobla-

Eso último fue tan doloroso que a Spike le tomó un segundo reaccionar, para luego comenzar a gritar de agonía mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de ese bravucón. Los tres simplemente se siguieron riendo mientras él sufría, contentos por hacerle pasar un mal rato a quien no consideraban un dragón de verdad.

Garble (riendo como idiota): Anda enano, llama a tus amigas ponies para que vengan a salvarte

Mientras él y los otros dos no podían dejar de reír y de burlarse del pobre Spike, Garble de pronto sintió algo que le tocaba el hombro, al parecer la garra de un cuarto dragón que había aparecido de pronto, pero él no le dio mucha importancia.

Garble (sin voltear): Espera tu turno, estamos ocupados -lo vuelve a sentir-. Dije que esperaras ¿no oíste? -lo siente una tercera vez y voltea- ¡Te acabo de decir que…!

Frente a ellos ahora se erguía un enorme dragón de quizá unas diez veces su tamaño, de escamosa piel gris y algunas escamas amarillas desde su cabeza hasta su cola. Sus garras eran rojas y sus ojos amarillos y enojados, los cuales jamás dejaron de mirarlos. El grupo de bravucones estaba boquiabierto, ya que jamás lo habían visto antes.

Garble (muy nervioso): -traga- ¿Q-Q-Quién eres?

El dragón color gris ni siquiera le respondió, simplemente acercó su enorme cabeza hacia ellos, mirándolos fijamente. Abrió sus fauces, liberando un olor putrefacto que marchitó el pasto y la maleza sobre los cuales estaban parados, pero antes que pudieran desmayarse debido al asqueroso aroma, llamarada tras otra les fueron disparadas a la cara, dejándolos completamente chamuscados, pero manteniendo las mismas expresiones. No se movían, y eso estaba irritando al dragón más grande.

Dragón (tranquilo): ¿Saben? Si fuera ustedes, ahora mismo huiría aterrado

Garble: Oh, claro… ¡CORRAAANNN!

Garble y los otros salieron prácticamente disparados, para luego irse volando de ahí, dejando una estela de cenizas negras por donde iban. El enorme dragón grisáceo no podría estar más feliz ni creía poder reír más fuerte, de hecho casi había olvidado porqué estaba ahí, pero cuando se volteó lo vio en el suelo, bocabajo y hecho un ovillo, abrazándose a sí mismo para protegerse.

Dragón: -lo toca- Oye…

Spike: -levanta la mirada, se asusta y vuelve a cubrirse- Por favor… no me lastimes

El dragón entonces decidió que lo mejor era volver a la normalidad, y así la sombra gigante que cubría a Spike y gran parte del suelo de pronto se encogió y cambió de forma. El dragoncito seguía sin querer levantar la vista, así que no había visto nada, pero cuando el casco de un pony lo tocó fue que pudo sentirse mejor y finalmente quitó la cara del suelo.

Beetlejuice: Ya tranquilo, solo soy yo

Spike (sorprendido): ¿B-Beetlejuice? ¿Pero qué…?

Beetlejuice: -se sienta en el suelo- ¿Qué más podía hacer? No podía relajarme con todos tus gritos de miedo

Spike: ¿Ah? No estaba gritando, y puedo asegurarte que no estaba asustado

Beetlejuice: ¿En serio? Hasta donde pude ver, hacías algo como esto…

El unicornio entonces usó su magia para convertirse en una copia exacta de Spike, sólo que con dientes muy feos, ojos amarillos y con enormes sombras alrededor de ellos. El Spike falso entonces se tiró al piso, chillando y pidiendo ayuda mientras lloraba muy dramáticamente, para luego empezar a pedir piedad de rodillas a un enemigo imaginario.

Spike (sonrojado): ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya entendí! Bien, si estaba gritando, pero no estaba haciendo ninguna de esas otras cosas, además, creo que tú también te espantarías si tres tipos enormes se te aparecieran de la nada y comenzaran a golpearte

Beetlejuice (aún disfrazado): -lo mira- No tienes idea de cuántas veces me ha pasado eso -vuelve a ser un pony-

Spike: Como sea, mejor vayamos a casa, creo que enfrentar a Twilight y a las chicas es mejor que esto -trata de levantarse, pero cae- ¡Auch!

Beetlejuice: ¿Y ahora qué tienes?

Spike: -se sujeta un brazo- Uno de ellos me dejó muy herido, me duele todo, en especial este brazo

Beetlejuice: -se lo mira de cerca- Tranquilo, tienes suerte de tenerme aquí

Con su magia, ahora el unicornio hizo aparecer de la nada un botiquín de primeros auxilios, lleno de todo lo que pudiera hacerles falta. Levitando un rollo de vendas y algo de desinfectante, Beetlejuice, siendo cuidadoso por primera vez, curó el brazo herido de Spike. Le vendó luego la cabeza, donde tenía un chichón muy grande, probablemente la venganza de Garble, luego de que él le dejara uno igual. Finalmente hizo lo mismo con su pierna, y ya con eso guardó todo e hizo desaparecer el botiquín.

Beetlejuice (sonriendo con orgullo): No necesitas darme las gracias… pero si quieres pagarme, no me opondré

Spike (sorprendido): -mira sus vendas- No lo entiendo ¿por qué me ayudas?

Beetlejuice: Ya te lo dije, tenemos una conexión, así que aunque no me guste, tengo que ayudarte… pero no te confundas, ni creas que esto nos convierte en amigos -da media vuelta-. Mejor volvamos, no quiero que tu amiguita la princesa mandona me siga gritando -se va-

Spike: -lo piensa un momento y va tras él- Espera…

Beetlejuice: -lo mira- ¿Y ahora qué?

Spike (incómodo): Bueno… yo… es que no lo entiendo, es decir ¿antes habías tenido amigos o a alguien especial? No creo que este cambio de actitud haya pasado así de repente

Beetlejuice: -levanta una ceja- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Yo siempre he estado solo

Spike no sabía qué hacer, no estaba seguro de si preguntarle en ese momento acerca de aquel nombre que dijo dormido ni lo que significaba, ni siquiera sabía si Beetlejuice reaccionaría bien con la idea de que él hubiera estado escuchando sus sueños, así que prefirió callarse y dejar el tema para después, aunque realmente no sabía hasta cuándo podria postergarlo. Finalmente ambos se fueron en silencio hacia la biblioteca, y Spike tuvo suerte, ya que encontró un periódico en el camino y con él pudo cubrirse la cara mientras fingía leerlo, Beetlejuice en tanto se hizo invisible, asi que nadie lo notó. Para cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Twilight, ambos dejaron sus disfraces y Spike la abrió con cuidado, esperando no encontrarse con ninguna otra sorpresa.

Spike: -se asoma- ¿Twilight? ¿Chicas? ¿Están aquí?

Twilight (desde adentro): ¿Spike? -va corriendo a recibirlo y lo abraza- Spike, gracias al cielo que estás bien, me preocupaste cuando decidiste irte. Te fuiste por dos horas y pensé que estabas molesto con nosotras

Spike: ¿Molesto con ustedes? Pensaba que eran ustedes las que estaban enojadas

Twilight: Es verdad, y aún lo estamos un poco, pero nada tan grave como para que deseáramos que te fueras -lo suelta y lo mira- Estoy muy contenta de que no te hayas ido de Ponyville

Spike (sonriendo): No digas eso, este es mi hogar, no lo dejaría por nada

Twilight (mirándolo bien): Un segundo… ¿por qué estás todo vendado? ¿Qué pasó allá afuera? -lo deja en el piso-

Spike: Bueno, es que me topé con esos dragones adolescentes de los que Rainbow, Rarity y tú me salvaron aquella vez, y luego Beetlejuice me…

Beetlejuice: -se apresura y se para a su lado- Yo lo encontré afuera del hospital del pueblo y lo seguí a casa… no lo hubiera hecho, pero me obligó

Twilight (seria): -lo mira- Me alegra que lo haya hecho, tenerte a ti suelto por ahí es un problema

Spike: Pero si Beetlejuice…

Beetlejuice: -lo toma en sus cascos- Pobre, debe estar exhausto, lo llevaré arriba para que descanse -se va-

Twilight: ¡Un momento! -usa su magia para hacerlo volver- Ni creas que dejaré que te quedes aquí. Hablé con Applejack y me dijo que te quedarás con ella en la granja. Quise convencerla de que era mejor que estuvieras con nosotros, pero insistió, así que apenas ella regrese te irás de aquí ¿entendido?

Spike: Por cierto… ¿Dónde están las demás ahora?

Twilight: Se ofrecieron a salir a buscarte, yo me quedé por si regresabas, ahora que los dos están de vuelta y tú estás herido lo último que quiero es tener a este buscapleitos cerca de ti

Spike: Pero Twilight…

Beetlejuice (frustrado): Muy bien, ya te entendí princesita. Llevaré al escamoso arriba y prometo no hacer nada, luego me iré con tu amiga granjera. Verás que puedo ser muy confiable -sonríe-

Twilight (dudosa): Bien, pero date prisa, Applejack no debe tardar en volver

Beetlejuice llevó a Spike arriba, y apenas cerró la puerta volvió a respirar (por decirlo de algún modo) más tranquilo, por un momento olvidando que tenía al pequeño dragón en sus cascos. Spike realmente no entendía nada, así que como pudo se soltó del agarre del unicornio y se puso de pie frente a él, demandando una explicación.

Spike: De acuerdo ¿Qué fue todo eso?

Beetlejuice: ¿Qué fue qué?

Spike: ¡Eso! Iba a decirle a Twilight que me ayudaste pero preferiste inventarle una mentira ¿Por qué? Ella hubiera tenido una razón menos para desconfiar de ti

Beetlejuice (sin darle importancia): Ah, eso… bueno, tengo una reputación que cuidar, sería muy penoso para alguien como yo involucrarse en actos de caridad

Spike: En serio que eres muy extraño, todos deberían enterarse de esto, si lo sigues haciendo hasta puede que te den una medalla y te consideren el pony más valioso del pueblo ¿Qué te parece?

Beetlejuice: -hace ruido con la lengua- Tonterías, no quiero perder el tiempo ayudando a un montón de ponies bobos, prefiero seguir haciendo lo que mejor se, y eso es volver a todos locos -se ríe-

Spike: -abre la boca para decir algo-

Twilight (desde abajo): ¡Beetlejuice, baja ahora mismo, las chicas ya están aquí!

Spike: -suspira- Es mejor que te vayas ahora, tendrás más problemas si las haces esperar

Beetlejuice: Pero antes de que me vaya, no puedes decirle de esto a nadie, ni siquiera a tus amigas ponies ¿de acuerdo?

Spike: Pero si…

Beetlejuice: -se le acerca y lo mira fijo- Si lo haces, te pondré en una cesta de regalo y te dejaré en la puerta de esos dragones para que te coman de desayuno -se aleja-

Spike (nervioso): De acuerdo, no lo diré

Beetlejuice: -sonríe- Me alegra que recapacitaras, nos vemos -sale y baja por las escaleras-

No mucho después, Applejack se llevó a Beetlejuice para que se quedara en Sweet Apple Acres con ella mientras Twilight continuaba investigando para encontrar una solución. Por el momento, mantenerlo vigilado como hasta ahora era lo mejor que podían hacer, pero realmente la alicornio temía que de no encontrar pronto la forma de regresar a Beetlejuice al no mundo… debería tomar medidas mucho más drásticas.

CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
